Lendo Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos
by CamilaRego2016
Summary: Percy Jackson e sua mãe foram convidados para se juntar ao Acampamento Meio-sangue para uma leitura um tanto misteriosa e convidados ainda mais misteriosos.
1. Introdução!

E se os deuses do Olimpo estivessem vivos em pleno século XXI? E se eles ainda se apaixonassem por mortais e tivessem filhos que pudessem se tornar heróis? Segundo a lenda da Antiguidade, a maior parte deles, marcados pelo destino, dificilmente passa da adolescência. Poucos conseguem descobrir sua identidade.

Percy Jackson e sua mãe foram convidados para se juntar ao Acampamento Meio-sangue para uma leitura um tanto misteriosa e convidados ainda mais misteriosos.

* * *

— Percy Jackson infelizmente não me pertence. História escrita por uma fã para diversão dos fãs de Percy Jackson.

— Quer uma história como essa? Então leia e se inspire, mas não copie. Copia a ideia e não o texto.

— No mais espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam com essa história assim como eu estou me divertindo escrevendo-a.

— Os capítulos serão postados nos sábados, então serão quatro capítulos por mês.

— Quer dar alguma sugestão, criticar ou dar ideias para a história? Se sinta à vontade e deixe um comentário, eu vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês e aceitar a critica – construtiva – de vocês.


	2. Sejam Bem-Vindos!

**Sejam Bem-Vindos ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue.**

Dirigimo-nos para o anfiteatro, onde o chalé de Apolo liderou a cantoria. Cantamos canções de acampamento sobre os deuses, comemos besteiras e nos divertimos, e o engraçado foi que não senti ninguém mais olhando mim. Era como estar em casa.

Mais à noite, quando as fagulhas da fogueira se enroscavam em um céu estrelado, a trombeta de concha soou de novo, e todos nós formamos fila para voltar aos nossos chalés. Não me dei conta de como estava exausto até desmoronar em meu saco de dormir emprestado.

Meus dedos se fecharam em volta do chifre do Minotauro. Pensei em minha mãe, mas tive bons pensamentos: o sorriso dela, as histórias que lia para mim antes de dormir quando eu era pequeno, o jeito como me dizia para não deixar os percevejos morderem.

Quando fechei os olhos, adormeci instantaneamente. _(Percy Jackson, O Ladrão de Raios. Capítulo 7, página 114.)_

Percy acordou com Grover sacudindo-o pelos ombros

— Estão nos esperando no pavilhão do refeitório. - o sátiro disse. - Só falta nós dois.

Percy levantou correndo e saiu com Grover após fazer suas necessidades. O pavilhão estava cheio de campistas então Percy sentou à mesa de Hermes e Grover se dirigiu à mesa de Dionísio.

A mesa principal estava vazia, o que era estranho, mas em cinco minutos Quiron estava chegando na mesa, Na mesma hora um clarão branco brilhou por todo o pavilhão segando a todos.

Quando Percy conseguiu enxergar novamente viu duas pessoas no meio do pavilhão: uma garota morena e um garoto moreno e olhos verdes extremamente parecido consigo mesmo e quando o garoto virou sua atenção para ele, Percy percebeu que aquele era ele mesmo, só que mais velho.

O garoto cruzou os braços e fez cara feia, enquanto a garota morena ia em direção a Quiron.

Quíron ouvia com atenção o que a garota dizia, então assentiu e voltou sua atenção aos campistas, enquanto a garota ia até o garoto moreno.

— Atenção campistas. - O centauro falou obtendo a atenção de todos. - A partir de hoje as atividades de vocês serão canceladas e só voltarão quando a leitura dos livros que estes jovens trazem acabar. São quinze livros divididos em três séries. Eu espero que vocês se comportem enquanto eu estiver fora. Deixarei vocês com Percy Jackson e Hazel Levesque. Qualquer problema que tiverem, qualquer dúvida devem se reportar a eles. Pela informação que a jovem Hazel me forneceu, os deuses se juntarão a vocês, então se comportem. - Quíron se virou para os dois jovens. - Eles são todos seus. - ele disse. - Qualquer coisa creio que saibam como me achar. - os dois assentiram e o centauro saiu galopando.

— Como Quíron disse, nós ficaremos com vocês. - o moreno disse.- A gente trouxe quinze livros para vocês lerem, mais pessoas do nosso tempo se juntarão a leitura assim como os deuses, que já devem estar chegando. Ninguém deve julgar até os cinco livros da série terminaram e assim que terminarem esclarecimentos serão feitos. Vocês podem interromper a leitura e fazer comentários, mas sem desrespeitar ninguém. Hazel? Alguma coisa a falar? - Ele se virou para a garota.

— Só quero dizer que os deuses estão chegando. - Hazel disse apontando para a Casa Grande, onde era possível observar doze figuras se dirigindo ao pavilhão de refeições. - Eles seguiram nossas instruções de não aparecerem do nada no meio do pavilhão. Nossos amigos devem estar chegando também com alguns convidados. - Ela se virou para os campistas. - E sobre esses convidados, ninguém deve se matar, por motivo nenhum e aquele que provocar alguma briga será enviado para o Mundo Inferior junto de Hades, no nosso tempo. Hades já está avisado e a espera de alguns semideuses para brincar com Cérbero.

— Quem são vocês? - um dos deuses perguntou interrompendo Hazel.

— Semideuses do futuro em missão para o Olimpo, Sr. Hermes. - Hazel respondeu, enquanto Percy revirava os olhos e murmurava de novo.

— E o que seria essa missão? - uma deusa perguntou.

— Assim que nossos amigos chegarem nós explicaremos melhor a missão, Sra. Atena. - Hazel respondeu.

— E o garoto não saber falar? - um deus carrancudo disse.

— Ele sabe Sr. Ares, mas prefere ficar quieto em alguns momentos. - Hazel disse calmamente enquanto Percy estreitava os olhos. - Por que você não sentam em suas mesas, com seus filhos? - Hazel sugeriu. - Nossos amigos já vão chegar.

Enquanto os deuses se dirigiam as suas respectivas mesas Hazel se virava para Percy que continuava de braços cruzados. Uma coluna de fogo se ergueu da Colina Meio-Sangue fazendo alguns campistas se erguerem, mas Hazel fez ele se acalmarem.

— É apenas o sinal de um amigo, nossos amigos chegaram ao Acampamento e esperam por permissão para entrar.

— Eu vou buscar eles. - Percy disse se dirigindo a Colina.

O fogo do braseiro no meio do pavilhão se ergueu em chamas quentes e acolhedoras e quando baixou, uma garotinha estava sentada perto do fogo cuidando das chamas. Neste momento um clarão despejou seis jovens no meio do pavilhão. Esses jovens se colocaram sentados à Mesa Principal, onde tinha uma caixa grande fechada.

Hazel conversava com os jovens recém-chegados quando Percy chegou com dois Campistas do futuro e cinco semideuses com camiseta roxa, que se sentaram juntos à mesa de Zeus.

— Agora que já estão todos aqui seria bom começar as apresentações. - Percy disse. - Os que chegaram agora de camiseta roxa são Romanos do Acampamento Júpiter, sob a coordenação de Lupa, a Loba. Romanos, este lugar é o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Vocês se respeitarão até o final da leitura sem se matar ou julgar. - Percy foi até a mesa principal, abriu a caixa e pegou um livro verde. - Alguém gostaria de ler o primeiro capítulo? Começa pela série Os Olimpianos e o primeiro livro se chama O Ladrão de Raios. Ninguém? - ele questionou com um sorriso de lado. - Tudo bem então.

Percy jogou o livro para cima em um tornado de água que flutuou por cima dos semideuses até se dissolver em cima da cabeça de um.

— Parabéns Will. - Percy disse. - Agora vem até a frente e tenha a honra de ler o primeiro capítulo para nós.

Will Solace, sentado à mesa de Apolo se levantou e foi para a frente da mesa principal onde Percy já sentava ao lado de Annabeth. Will engoliu a seco e abriu o livro no primeiro capítulo.

— Sem Querer Transformo em Pó Minha Professora de Iniciação à Álgebra. - Ele leu.


	3. Will Solace!

**Sem Querer Transformo em Pó Minha Professora de Iniciação à Álgebra**

 **Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue.**

— Então por que é um? - Ares sussurrou entediado.

— Por que não tive escolha. - Percy respondeu da mesa principal.

 **Se você está lendo isso porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche esse livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.**

 **Ser meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.**

— Isso é verdade, nenhum meio-sangue está seguro fora do acampamento. - um filho de Atena sussurrou.

 **Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isso porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu. Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas – se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro – pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.**

 **Não diga que eu não avisei.**

— E quem seria esse semideus? - Ares interrompeu a leitura, parecendo entediado.

— Talvez a gente descubra se você não ficar interrompendo Ares. - Atena respondeu.

— Talvez devesse ficar quieta Atena. - Ares retrucou.

 **Meu nome é Percy Jackson.**

— É sério isso? Vamos ler a vida de um pirralho?

— Pode ser um pirralho importante Ares. - Dionísio disse entediado. - Então calado e escuta o garoto ler o capítulo.

 **Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, a Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.**

 **Se eu sou uma criança problemática? Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.**

 **Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Museu Metropolitano de Arte, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.**

— Velharias gregas e romanas? - Ares bufou irritado, cruzando os braços. - Esse garoto nos insulta.

— Ele não ainda sabe que os deuses existem Sr. Ares. - um filho de Hermes disse.

 **Eu sei, parece tortura. A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo. Mas o Sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.**

 **O Sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.**

 **Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.**

— Ah garoto.- um garoto de Hefesto disse com um tom de lamentação. - nunca diga isso. Só vai atrair problemas.

— Talvez esse seja diferente. - Will disse dando de ombros e voltando a ler, antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa.

 **Cara, como eu estava errado.**

— Eu disse. - o filho de Hefesto disse, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

 **Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.**

 **E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu de, alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso… Bem, já dá para você ter uma ideia.**

— Pelo jeito esse semideus é bem azarado. - Clarisse resmungou encarando a mesa de cara amarrada.

— Você sabe que semideus é Clarisse, então não se faça de louca, digam o nome dele. - Annabeth retrucou.

— Cale a boca espertinha.

Antes que Annabeth pudesse retrucar a resposta da garota, Will continuou a leitura, para que as duas não ficassem brigando.

 **Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho.**

 **Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade aguentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover, com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.**

 **Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido de ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na sexta série que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado. Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da educação física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisa vê-lo correr quando é dia de enchilada na cantina.**

 **De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte com uma suspensão "na escola" (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.**

— Essa Bobofit é uma mal criada sem noção.- uma criança de Deméter falou, os olhos arregalados em horror.

— Pois é.- Percy resmungou na mesa de Hermes.

— **Eu vou matá-la – murmurei.**

 **Grover tentou me acalmar.**

— **Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim.**

 **Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Nancy.**

— **Agora chega.**

 **Comecei a levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento.**

— **Você já está sendo observado – ele me lembrou. – Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa.**

 **Quando ele me lembrou daquilo, eu preferia ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato.**

— Podia ter acertado ela, eu não me importaria. - Ares resmungou.

 **A suspensão na escola não teria sido nada em comparação com a encrenca que eu estava prestes a me meter.**

— Sempre tem alguma confusão. - Deméter suspirou.

 **O Sr. Brunner guiou o passeio pelo museu.**

 **Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica preta e laranja muito velhas.**

 **Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevivido por dois mil, três mil anos.**

 **Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma estela, feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Eu estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a Sra. Dodds, me olhava de cara feia.**

— Existe alguém que não olhe de cara feia para ele? - Connor Stoll perguntou com sorriso travesso.

— A mãe dele? - Travis, perguntou, um sorriso idêntico ao do irmão. - Ou talvez Annabeth? - disse baixinho para o irmão.

Os dois desataram a rir, o que fez com que todo o acampamento se virasse para os dois sem entender o por que da risada. Will revirou os olhos para os dois e continuou a leitura.

 **A Sra. Dodds era aquela professorinha de matemática da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinquenta anos de idade. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso.**

— Ou foi obrigada a sair. - Ártemis disse.

 **Desde o primeiro dia, a Sra. Dodds adorou Nancy Bobofit e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: "Agora, meu bem", com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês.**

 **Certa vez, depois que ela me fez apagar as respostas em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até a meia-noite, eu disse a Grover que achava que a Sra. Dodds não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse:**

— **Você está certíssimo.**

— Mais certo do que eu esperava. - Percy disse a si mesmo, encarando a mesa.

 **O Sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega.**

— Olha o respeito garoto. - O Sr. D. disse.

 **Finalmente, Nancy Bobofit, abafando o riso, falou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse:**

— **Quer calar a boca?**

 **Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia.**

 **O grupo inteiro deu risada. O Sr. Brunner interrompeu sua história.**

— **Sr. Jackson – disse ele – fez algum comentário?**

 **Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho.**

— **Não, senhor.**

 **O Sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela.**

— **Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa.**

 **Olhei para a imagem entalhada e senti uma onda de alívio, porque de fato a reconhecera.**

— **É Cronos comendo os filhos, certo?**

— **Sim – disse o Sr. Brunner, e obviamente não estava satisfeito. – E ele fez isso porque…**

— **Bem… – eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. – Cronos era o deus-rei e…**

— Deus-rei? - perguntou Zeus.

— **Deus-rei? – perguntou o Sr. Brunner.**

— Quíron e o Sr. Zeus estão pensando igual agora. - Castor, filho de Dionísio disse divertido.

— **Titã – eu me corrigi. – E… ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses. Então, hum, Cronos os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Zeus e deu a Cronos uma pedra para comer no lugar dele. E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Cronos, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs.**

— **Eca! – disse uma das meninas atrás de mim.**

— Eca mesmo. - Deméter disse com uma careta. - Era muito nojento e apertado.

— Deixa de ser fresca. - Poseidon disse baixinho, sozinho em sua mesa.

— … **e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses e os titãs – continuei – e os deuses venceram.**

 **Algumas risadinhas do grupo.**

 **Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga:**

— **Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: "Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos."**

— Todos os semi-deuses usam isso na vida real babaca. - Clarisse resgungou.

— **E por que, Sr. Jackson – disse o Sr. Brunner – parafraseando a excelente pergunta da Srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?**

— **Se ferrou – murmurou Grover.**

— **Cala a boca – chiou Nancy, a cara ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelo.**

 **Pelo menos Nancy também foi enquadrada. O Sr. Brunner era o único que a pegava dizendo algo errado. Tinha ouvidos de radar.**

 **Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros.**

— **Não sei, senhor.**

— Deveria saber. - um filho de Atena disse.

— Na verdade não. - Annabeth respondeu. - Ele ainda não sabia nada sobre os deuses.

— Não é desculpa – o irmão retrucou baixinho.

— **Entendo. – O Sr. Brunner pareceu desapontado. – Bem, meio ponto, Sr. Jackson. Zeus, na verdade, deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles, cortando-o em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior. E com esse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, quer nos levar de volta para fora?**

 **A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões.**

 **Grover e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o Sr. Brunner disse:**

— **Sr. Jackson.**

 **Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.**

 **Disse a Grover para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor.**

— **Senhor?**

 **O Sr. Brunner tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora – olhos castanhos intensos que poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo.**

— **É por que ele já viu.**

— **Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta – disse ele.**

— **Sobre os titãs?**

— **Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela.**

— **Ah.**

— **O que você aprende comigo – disse ele – é de uma importância vital. Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.**

 **Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais.**

— Quiron faz isso.

 **Quer dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana, bradava "Olé!" e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra o giz a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu, o nome de sua mãe e que deuses cultuavam. Mas o Sr. Brunner esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de C-. Não – ele não esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto; ele esperava que eu fosse melhor. E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos escrevê-los direito.**

 **Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o Sr. Brunner lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina.**

— Muito provavelmente ele estava Cabeça de Alga. - Annabeth revirou os olhos para Percy, que apenas fez uma careta para ela.

 **Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche.**

 **A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida.**

 **Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade. Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Nova York estava esquisito desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações, incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando.**

 **Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Nancy Bobofit tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a Sra. Dodds não via nada.**

— Ela era cega? - uma filha de Afrodite perguntou confusa.

Annabeth revirou os olhos e Will rindo de Annabeth continuou a leitura.

 **Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos daquela escola – a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.**

— **Detenção? – perguntou Grover.**

— **Não. Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio.**

 **Grover não disse nada por algum tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:**

— **Posso comer sua maçã?**

 **Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele.**

— Não se esqueça de se alimentar depois, querido. - Deméter falou.

— É só um livro Deméter. - Hermes disse.

— Mesmo assim. - ela retrucou. - Ele deve se alimentar para ficar saudável.

 **Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa. Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente de me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.**

— Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa. - Ártemis disse pensativa.

— Ótima. - Percy concordou com um suspiro.

 **O Sr. Brunner estacionou a cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.**

 **Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas – imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar dos turistas – e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover.**

— Garota escrota.

— **Oops.**

 **Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos líquido.**

 **Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim, Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:**

— **Percy me empurrou!**

 **A Sra. Dodds se materializou ao nosso lado. Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando:**

— **Você viu…**

— … **a água…**

— … **parece que a agarrou…**

— A água? - Annabeth disse observando Percy.

Zeus deu uma olhada em Poseidon, irritado.

Poseidon encarava firmemente a mesa a sua frente, sabia que descobririam a sua traição, mas não podia fazer nada. Não agora, quando o garoto já estava com doze anos e bem na sua frente. Estava chegando a hora de reclamar ele, de anunciar aos quatro mares que Percy Jackson era seu filho.

 **Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que eu estava encrencado outra vez.**

 **Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Nancy estava bem, prometendo dar–lhe uma blusa nova da loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a Sra. Dodds se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo ela esperara o semestre inteiro.**

— Talvez por que ela seja uma Benevolente. Elas nunca são boas. Ou agradáveis.

— **Agora, meu bem…**

— **Eu sei – resmunguei. – Um mês apagando livros de exercícios.**

 **Não foi a coisa certa para dizer.**

— **Venha comigo – disse a Sra. Dodds.**

— **Espere! – guinchou Grover. – Fui eu. Eu a empurrei.**

 **Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger.**

— É claro que ele vai que proteger. Ele é um protetor, é o trabalho dele.

 **Ele morria de medo da Sra. Dodds.**

 **Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo dele tremer.**

— **Acho que não, Sr. Underwood – disse ela.**

— **Mas…**

— **Você… vai… ficar… aqui.**

 **Grover me olhou desesperadamente,**

— **Tudo bem, cara – disse a ele. – Obrigado por tentar.**

— **Meu bem – latiu a Sra. Dodds para mim. – Agora.**

 **Nancy Bobofit deu um sorriso falso.**

 **Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de "vou acabar com a sua raça". Então me virei para enfrentar a Sra. Dodds, mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.**

 **Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?**

Annabeth abriu a boca para responder, mas um de seus irmãos tapou sua boca e fez sinal para Will continuar a leitura. Coisa que ele fez com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

 **Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo – meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta, vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado.**

 **Eu não tinha tanta certeza.**

— Não tenha. Continue assim.

 **Fui atrás da Sra. Dodds.**

 **No meio da escadaria, olhei para Grover lá atrás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o Sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o Sr. Brunner reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance.**

— Mas prestando atenção, pode ter certeza. - Apolo disse. - Quíron presta atenção em tudo.

 **Voltei a olhar para cima. A Sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada.**

 **Certo, pensei. Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes. Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano.**

 **Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana.**

 **A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia.**

— Isso é ruim, muito ruim. - Silena sussurrou, mexendo as mãos nervosa.

 **A Sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um som estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado.**

 **Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a Sra. Dodds. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo…**

— **Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem – disse ela.**

 **Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:**

— **Sim, senhora.**

 **Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.**

— **Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta?**

 **A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa. Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me machucar.**

 **Eu disse:**

— **Eu… eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora.**

 **Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.**

— Ops. Zeus está bravo.

— **Nós não somos bobos, Percy Jackson – a Sra. Dodds disse. – Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que o descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.**

 **Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.**

— É obvio que não.

 **Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório. Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre Tom Sawyer na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro.**

— **E então? – exigiu.**

— **Senhora, eu não…**

— **O seu tempo se esgotou – sibilou ela.**

 **Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas – e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços.**

— O que uma benevolente fazia na escola de Percy?

 **Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas.**

 **O Sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.**

— **Olá, Percy! – gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar.**

 **A Sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim.**

 **Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão, já não era mais uma caneta. Era uma espada – a espada de bronze do Sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio.**

— Anaklusmos. - Poseidon sorriu.

 **A Sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos. Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair.**

 **Ela rosnou:**

— **Morra, meu bem!**

 **E voou para cima de mim.**

 **Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada.**

 **A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água: Zás!**

— Zás! - um filho de Ares riu, fazendo Clarisse lançar um olhar irritado para ele.

 **A Sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.**

 **Eu estava sozinho.**

 **Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão.**

 **O Sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.**

 **Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo. Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim. Será que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo?**

— Não é imaginação sua, querido. - Deméter disse suavemente. - É pura realidade.

 **Voltei para o lado de fora.**

 **Tinha começado a chover.**

 **Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:**

— **Espero que a Sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro.**

— **Quem? – respondi.**

— **Nossa professora. Dãã!**

 **Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada Sra. Kerr. Perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando. Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas.**

— E agora ele vai começar a perceber e não será fácil. - Atena murmurou.

 **Perguntei a Grover onde estava a Sra. Dodds.**

— **Quem? – respondeu ele.**

 **Mas Grover primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me enganando.**

— **Não tem graça, cara – disse a ele. – Isso é sério.**

— Grover é um péssimo mentiroso. - Luke disse revirando os olhos.

 **Um trovão estourou no alto.**

— Zeus está irritado. - Apolo disse baixinho, para ninguém em particular.

 **Vi o Sr. Brunner sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se mexido. Fui até ele. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído.**

— **Ah, é a minha caneta. Por favor, traga seu próprio instrumento de escrita no futuro, Sr. Jackson.**

— Traduzindo. - Ártemis disse com um sorriso. - Tenha sua própria arma da próxima vez. - a deusa piscou para o garoto na mesa de Hermes, que corou.

 **Entreguei a caneta ao Sr. Brunner. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando.**

— **Senhor – disse eu – onde está a Sra. Dodds?**

 **Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia.**

— **Quem?**

— **A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A Sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à álgebra.**

 **Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.**

— **Percy, não há nenhuma Sra. Dodds nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma Sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?**

Will fechou o livro com um suspiro. Finalmente tinha terminado de ler o capítulo. Colocou o livro na mesa e foi para seu lugar, ficando quieto ao sentar ao lado de seu pai. Os olhos grudados na mesa.


	4. Annabeth Chase

**Três Velhas Senhoras Tricotam as Meias da Morte.**

A garota morena, Hazel pegou o livro e levantou olhando para todos os campistas com um sorriso.

— Então, quem vai ler agora? - ela perguntou virando o livro nas mãos. - Ou Percy vai ter que sortear alguém?

Annabeth, na mesa de Atena, respirou fundo e levantou se dirigindo à mesa principal e pegando o livro, abrindo-o no segundo capítulo.

— Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte. - ela leu.

— As Parcas? - Poseidon franziu as sobrancelhas.

 **Eu estava acostumado a uma ou outra experiência esquisita, mas normalmente elas passavam depressa. Aquela alucinação 24 horas por dia e sete dias por semana era mais do que eu podia encarar. Durante o resto do ano escolar o campus inteiro parecia me pregando algum tipo de peça. Os alunos agiam como se estivessem completa e totalmente convencidos de que a Sra. Kerr – uma loira alegre que eu nunca tinha visto na vida até o momento em que ela entrou no nosso ônibus no fim da excursão – era nossa professora de iniciação à álgebra desde o Natal.**

— Ele está começando a perceber quem é. - Hermes disse baixinho. - Isso é ruim.

 **De vez em quando eu soltava uma referência a Sra. Dodds para cima de alguém, só para ver se conseguia fazê-los titubear, mas eles me olhavam como se eu fosse louco.**

— **E não é? - Ares perguntou com um sorriso cruel.**

 **Os deuses reviraram os olhos para o deus da Guerra e Percy, na mesa principal, estreitou os olhos verdes para ele.**

 **Acabei quase acreditando neles: a Sra. Dodds nunca tinha existido. Quase.**

 **Mas Grover não conseguiu me enganar. Quando eu mencionava o nome Dodds ele hesitava, depois alegava que ela não existia. Mas eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.**

 **Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa havia acontecido no museu.**

 **Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar no assunto durante o dia, mas, à noite, visões da Sra. Dodds com garras e asas de couro me faziam acordar suando frio.**

— Não vale a pena se incomodar garoto. - Dionísio disse abrindo uma lata de Diet Coke.– Não tenha pesadelos por causa disso.

 **O tempo maluco continuou, o que não ajudava meu humor. Certa noite, uma tempestade de raios arrebentou a janela do meu dormitório. Alguns dias depois, o maior tornado jamais visto no vale do Hudson tocou o chão a apenas oitenta quilômetros da Academia Yancy. Um dos eventos correntes que aprendemos na aula de estudos sociais era o número inusitado de pequenos aviões que caíram em súbitos vendavais no Atlântico naquele ano.**

—Zeus está muito brabo. - Annabeth comentou observando o senhor dos céus, que encarava o irmão do mar.

 **Comecei a me sentir mal-humorado e irritado a maior parte do tempo. Minhas notas caíram de D para F. entrei em mais atritos com Nancy Bobofit e suas amigas. Era posto para fora da sala e tinha de ficar no corredor em quase todas as aulas.**

— Filho de peixe peixinho é – Annabeth comentou baixinho pegando a mão de Percy na mesa principal, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

 **Finalmente, quando nosso professor de inglês, o Sr. Nicoll, me perguntou pela milionésima vez por que eu tinha tanta preguiça de estudar para as provas de ortografia, eu explodi. Chamei-o de velho dipsomaníaco. Não sabia direito o que aquilo queria dizer, mas soou bem.**

— O garoto é briguento. - Ares disse com um sorriso.

 **O diretor mandou uma carta para minha mãe na semana seguinte, tornando oficial: eu não seria convidado a voltar para a Academia Yancy no ano seguinte.**

 **Ótimo, disse a mim mesmo. Simplesmente ótimo. Eu estava com saudades de casa. Queria ficar com minha mãe no nosso pequeno apartamento no Upper East Side, mesmo** q **ue tivesse de frequentar uma escola pública e aturar meu padrasto detestável e seus jogos de pôquer estúpidos.**

— Ele me lembra alguém. - Atena comentou encarando o tio do mar.

 **E, no entanto… havia coisas em Yancy de que eu sentiria falta. A vista da minha janela para os bosques, o Rio Hudson à distância, o cheiro dos pinheiros. Sentiria falta de Grover, que tinha sido bom amigo, mesmo com seu jeito meio estranho. Fiquei pensando como ele iria sobreviver ao próximo ano sem mim.**

—Ele está seguro, no Acampamento. - um filho de Hefesto disse revirando os olhos.

 **Também sentiria falta da aula de latim – os dias malucos de torneio do Sr. Brunner e sua confiança em que eu poderia me sair bem.**

 **Quando a semana de exames foi se aproximando, latim era a única prova para a qual eu estudava. Não tinha me esquecido que o Sr. Brunner falara, sobre essa matéria ser questão de vida ou morte para mim. Não sabia muito bem por que, mas acreditei nele.**

—Fez bem. Quíron geralmente está certo. - Ártemis disse.

 **Na noite anterior ao meu exame final, fiquei tão frustrado que joguei o Guia Cambridge de mitologia grega do outro lado do dormitório. As palavras tinham começado a flutuar para fora da página, dando voltas na minha cabeça, as letras fazendo manobras radicais como se estivessem andando de skate. Não havia jeito de eu me lembrar da diferença entre Quíron e Caronte, ou Polidectes e Polideuces. E conjugar aqueles verbos em latim?**

— Não sabe a diferença entre Quiron e Caronte? - Travis perguntou com um sorriso divertido. - É bem fácil..

— Caronte serve aos mortos e Quiron dá aulas aos vivos. - o irmão gemeo completou, o sorriso idêntico ao do irmão.

Annabeth revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção ao livro

 **Nem pensar.**

 **Fiquei indo de um lado para outro no quarto, com a sensação de que havia formigas andando por dentro da minha camisa.**

 **Lembrei a expressão séria do Sr. Brunner, de seus olhos de mil anos. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.**

 **Respirei fundo. Peguei o livro de mitologia.**

 **Eu nunca havia pedido ajuda a um professor antes. Se falasse com o Sr. Brunner, quem sabe ele me daria algumas dicas. Poderia, pelo menos, pedir desculpas pelo grande F que ia tirar na prova. Não queria sair da Academia Yancy deixando-o pensar que eu não tinha me esforçado.**

— Ele não pensaria isso. - Poseidon disse

 **Desci a escada para os gabinetes dos professores. A maioria estava vazia e escura, mas a porta do Sr. Brunner estava entreaberta e a luz que vinha da sua janela se estendia ao longo do piso do corredor.**

 **Eu estava a três passos da maçaneta da porta quando ouvi vozes dentro da sala. O Sr. Brunner tinha feito uma pergunta. Uma voz que, sem sombra de dúvida, era a de Grover disse: "…preocupado com Percy, senhor."**

 **Eu gelei.**

— E agora ele vai saber mais ainda. - Atena disse.

 **Normalmente não sou bisbilhoteiro, mas desafio alguém a não tentar ouvir quando seu melhor amigo está falando sobre você com um adulto.**

— Ninguém conseguiria. - Silena disse da mesa de Afrodite.

 **Cheguei um pouquinho mais perto.**

— … **sozinho nesse verão – Grover estava dizendo. – Quer dizer, uma benevolente na escola! Agora que sabemos com certeza, e eles também sabem…**

— **Só vamos piorar as coisas se o apressarmos – disse o Sr. Brunner. – Precisamos que o menino amadureça mais.**

— **Mas ele pode não ter tempo. O prazo final do solstício de verão…**

— **Terá de ser resolvido sem ele, Grover. Deixe-o desfrutar sua ignorância enquanto ainda pode.**

— **Senhor, ele a viu…**

— **Imaginação dele – insistiu o Sr. Brunner. – A Névoa sobre os alunos e a equipe será suficiente para convencê-lo disso.**

— Mais um elemento de percepção. E ninguém percebe que o garoto está escutando. - Atena revirou os olhos.

— **Senhor, eu… eu não posso fracassar nas minhas tarefas de novo – a voz de Grover estava embargada de emoção – sabe o que isso significaria.**

— **Você não fracassou, Grover – disse o Sr. Brunner gentilmente. – Eu deveria tê-la visto como ela era. Agora vamos apenas nos preocupar em manter Percy vivo até o próximo outono…**

 **O livro de mitologia caiu da minha mão e bateu no chão com um ruído surdo.**

 **O Sr. Brunner silenciou.**

 **Com o coração disparado, peguei o livro e voltei pelo corredor. Uma sombra deslizou pelo vidro iluminado da porta de Brunner, a sombra de algo muito mais alto do que meu professor de cadeira de rodas, segurando alguma coisa suspeitamente parecida com o arco de um arqueiro.**

— É por que Quíron é um arqueiro. - Clarisse revirou os olhos., - Babaca.

— Eu não sabia. - Percy respondeu com raiva.

 **Abri a porta mais próxima e me esgueirei para dentro.**

 **Alguns segundos depois ouvi um lento clop-clop-clop, como blocos de madeira abafados, depois um som como o de um animal farejando bem na frente da minha porta.**

 **Um grande vulto escuro parou diante do vidro e depois seguiu adiante.**

 **Uma gota de suor escorreu por meu pescoço.**

— Quíron! - um filho de Hermes gritou entusiasmado, fazendo os outros rirem.

 **Em algum lugar no corredor, o Sr. Brunner falou.**

— **Nada – murmurou ele. – Meus nervos não andam tão bons desde o solstício de inverno.**

— **Nem os meus – disse Grover. – Mas eu podia ter jurado…**

— **Volte para o dormitório – disse-lhe o Sr. Brunner. – Tem um longo dia de provas amanhã.**

— **Nem me lembre.**

 **As luzes se apagaram na sala do Sr. Brunner.**

 **Aguardei no escuro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Por fim, me esgueirei para o corredor e subi de volta para o dormitório. Grover estava deitado na cama, estudando as anotações para a prova de latim como se tivesse estado lá a noite inteira.**

— **Ei! – disse ele, com olhar de sono. – Vai estar preparado para a prova?**

 **Não respondi.**

— **Está com uma cara horrível. – Ele franziu a testa. – Tudo bem?**

— **Só estou cansado.**

 **Virei-me para que ele não pudesse perceber minha expressão e comecei a me preparar para dormir.**

— É melhor não mentir para um sátiro, a gente sabe farejar a mentira. - um dos sátiros disse.

 **Não entendi o que tinha ouvido lá embaixo. Queria acreditar que havia imaginado aquilo tudo. Mas uma coisa estava clara: Grover e o Sr. Brunner estavam falando de mim pelas costas. Achavam que eu corria algum tipo de perigo.**

— É por que você corre perigo babaca. - Clarisse resmungou revirando os olhos.

 **Na tarde seguinte, quando estava saindo da prova de latim de três horas, atordoado com todos os nomes gregos e romanos que tinha escrito errado, o Sr. Brunner me chamou de volta.**

 **Por um momento, fiquei preocupado achando que ele descobrira minha bisbilhotice na noite anterior, mas não parecia ser esse o problema.**

— **Percy – disse ele. – Não fique desanimado por deixar Yancy. É… é para o seu bem.**

 **Seu tom era gentil, mas, ainda assim, as palavras me deixaram sem graça. Embora ele estivesse falando baixo, os que terminavam a prova podiam ouvir. Nancy Bobofit me lançou um sorriso falso e fez pequenos movimentos de beijo com os lábios.**

 **Eu murmurei:**

— **Está bem, senhor.**

— **Quer dizer… – O Sr. Brunner andou com a cadeira para trás e para frente, como se não tivesse certeza do que falar. – Este não é o lugar certo para você. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.**

— Momento errado Quíron. - annabeth murmurou antes de voltar para a leitura

 **Meus olhos ardiam.**

— Não vai chorar Persiana— Clarisse disse com um sorriso maldoso, encarando o garoto na mesa de Hermes.

Percy olhou feio para ela

 **Ali estava meu professor favorito, na frente da classe, me dizendo que eu não era capaz. Depois de falar o ano todo que acreditava em mim, agora me dizia que eu estava destinado a ser expulso.**

— **Certo – falei, tremendo.**

— **Não, não – disse o Sr. Brunner. – Ah, que droga. O que eu estava tentando dizer… é que você não é normal, Percy. Não é nada…**

— **Obrigado – soltei. – Muito obrigado, senhor, por me lembrar.**

— **Percy…**

 **Mas eu já tinha ido.**

— Não é legal fugir. - Annabeth comentou levantando os olhos para Percy.

 **No último dia de aulas, enfiei minhas roupas na mala.**

 **Os outros garotos estavam fazendo piadas, falando sobre os planos para as férias. Um deles ia fazer trilha na Suíça. Outro faria um cruzeiro de um mês pelo Caribe. Eram delinquentes juvenis como eu, mas delinquentes juvenis ricos. Os papais eram executivos, embaixadores ou celebridades. Eu era um joão-ninguém, de uma família de joões-ninguém.**

 **Eles me perguntaram o que ia fazer no verão, e eu disse que voltaria para a cidade.**

 **O que não lhes contei foi que ia arranjar um trabalho de verão passeando com cachorros ou vendendo assinaturas de revistas, e passar o tempo livre pensando em onde iria estudar no outono.**

— **Ah – respondeu um dos garotos. – Legal.**

— Belos companheiros de quarto. - Ares revirou os olhos irritado.

 **Eles voltaram à conversa como se eu não existisse. A única pessoa de quem tinha medo de me despedir era Grover, mas do jeito como as coisas aconteceram, eu nem precisei. Ele havia comprado uma passagem para Manhattan no mesmo ônibus Greyhound que eu, então lá estávamos nós, juntos outra vez, indo para a cidade.**

— Ele tem que te proteger. - Silena disse confirmando com a cabeça.

 **Durante toda a viagem de ônibus, Grover olhava nervoso para o corredor, observando os outros passageiros. Ocorreu-me que ele sempre agia de modo nervoso e inquieto quando saíamos de Yancy, como se esperasse que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Antes, eu achava que ele tinha medo de que o provocassem. Mas não havia ninguém para fazer isso no ônibus.**

 **Finalmente, não pude mais aguentar.**

— **Procurando Benevolentes?**

— Grover não sabe fingir. - Luke disse revirando os olhos. - Fique quieto sátiro.

 **Grover quase pulou do assento.**

— **O que… o que você quer dizer?**

 **Confessei ter ouvido a conversa dele com o Sr. Brunner na noite anterior ao dia da prova.**

 **O olho de Grover estremeceu.**

— **Quanto você ouviu?**

— **Ah… não muito. O que é o prazo final do solstício de verão?**

 **Ele se esquivou.**

— **Olhe Percy… Eu só estava preocupado com você, entende? Quer dizer, tendo alucinações com professoras de matemática demoníacas…**

— **Grover…**

— **E eu estava dizendo ao Sr. Brunner que talvez você estivesse muito estressado, ou coisa assim, porque não havia uma pessoa chamada Sra. Dodds e…**

— **Grover, você mente muito mal mesmo.**

 **As orelhas dele ficaram cor-de-rosa. Do bolso da camisa, ele pescou um cartão de visitas encardido.**

— **Pegue isto, certo? Para o caso de você precisar de mim este verão.**

— Por que ele vai precisar obviamente. - Travis sorriu largamente para seu irmão que revirou is olhos.

 **O cartão tinha uma escrita floreada, que era um terror para os meus olhos disléxicos, mas, por fim, consegui identificar alguma coisa como:**

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Guardião_

 _Colina Meio-Sangue_

 _Long Island, Nova York_

 _(800) 009-0009_

— **O que é Colina Meio…**

— Não fale alto garoto. - Ares berrou assustando seus filhos que arregalaram os olhos.

— **Não fale alto! – ganiu. – É meu, ah… endereço de verão.**

 **Meu coração desabou. Grover tinha uma casa de veraneio. Eu nunca imaginara que a família dele poderia ser tão rica quanto as dos outros em Yancy.**

— **Certo – falei, mal-humorado. – Tá, se eu quiser uma visita à sua mansão.**

— Ares e Grover estão pensando igual. - Connor sussurrou para o irmão, divertido.

Ele assentiu.

— **Ou… ou se você precisar de mim.**

— **Por que iria precisar de você?**

— Essa doeu. - Grover sorriu para Percy. O moreno retribuiu o sorriso.

 **Saiu mais rude do que eu pretendia.**

— Isso é verdade Cabeça de Alga. - Annabeth sussurrou par aPercy que assentiu, os olhos passando por todos os campistas.

 **Grover ficou com a cara toda vermelha.**

— **Olhe, Percy, a verdade é que eu… eu tenho, de certo modo, que proteger você.**

 **Olhei fixamente para ele. Durante o ano inteiro me meti em brigas para manter os valentões longe dele. Perdi o sono temendo que, sem mim, ele fosse apanhar no ano que vem. E ali estava Grover agindo como se fosse ele a me defender.**

— Ele defendeu. - Anabbeth defendeu o sátiro.

— **Grover – disse eu – do que exatamente você está me protegendo?**

 **Houve um tremendo barulho de algo sendo triturado embaixo dos nossos pés. Uma fumaça preta saiu do painel e o ônibus inteiro foi tomado por um cheiro de ovo podre. O motorista praguejou e levou o ônibus com dificuldade até o de alguns minutos fazendo alguns sons metálicos no compartimento do motor, o motorista anunciou que teríamos de descer. Grover e eu saímos em fila com todos os outros.**

— Organizados.- Will Solace debochou divertido.

 **Estávamos em um trecho de estrada rural – um lugar que a gente nem notaria se não tivesse enguiçado lá. Do nosso lado da estrada não havia nada além de bordos e lixo jogado pelos carros que passavam. Do outro lado, depois de atravessar quatro pistas de asfalto que refletiam uma claridade trêmula com o calor da tarde, havia uma banca de frutas como as de antigamente.**

 **As coisas à venda pareciam realmente boas: caixas transbordando de cerejas e maçãs vermelhas como sangue, nozes e damascos, jarros de sidra dentro de uma tina com pés em forma de patas, cheias de gelo. Não havia fregueses, só três velhas senhoras sentadas em cadeiras de balanço à sombra de um bordo, tricotando o maior par de meias que eu já tinha visto.**

— Será que elas estavam fazendo a meia para um certo ciclope cego? - Percy perguntou baixinho para Annabeth que apenas deu de ombros.

 **Quer dizer, aquelas meias eram do tamanho de suéteres, mas eram obviamente meias. A senhora da direita tricotava uma delas. A da esquerda a outra. A do meio segurava uma enorme cesta de lã azul brilhante.**

 **As três mulheres pareciam muito velhas, com o rosto pálido e enrugado como fruta seca, cabelo prateado preso atrás com lenço branco, braços ossudos espetados para fora de vestidos de algodão pálido.**

— As Parcas. - Hermes sussurrou amargo.

 **A coisa mais esquisita era que elas pareciam olhar diretamente para mim. Encarei Grover para comentar isso e vi que seu rosto tinha ficado branco. O nariz tremia.**

— **Grover? – chamei. – Ei, cara…**

— **Diga que elas não estão olhando para você. Estão, não é?**

— **Estão. Esquisito, não? Você acha que aquelas meias serviriam em mim?**

— **Não tem graça, Percy. Não tem graça nenhuma.**

 **A velha do meio pegou uma tesoura imensa – dourada e prateada, de lâminas longas, como uma tosquiadeira. Ouvi Grover tomar fôlego.**

— **Vamos entrar no ônibus – ele me disse. – Venha.**

— **O quê? Lá dentro está fazendo quinhentos graus.**

— **Venha!**

 **Ele forçou a porta e subiu, mas eu fiquei embaixo.**

 **Do outro lado da estrada, as velhas ainda olhavam para mim. A do meio cortou o fio de lã, e posso jurar que ouvi aquele ruído cruzar as quatro pistas de trânsito. As duas amigas dela enrolaram as meias azuis e me fizeram imaginar para quem seria aquilo – o Pé Grande ou o Godzilla.**

— Que fio é esse? - um filho de Hermes perguntou confuso.

— Um aviso. - Hermes disse baixinho, os olhos passando por Luke e se prendendo à mesa. - Alguém vai morrer. - ele terminou com a voz embargada.

 **Na traseira do ônibus, o motorista arrancou um grande pedaço de metal fumegante do compartimento do motor. O ônibus estremeceu e o motor voltou à vida, roncando.**

 **Os passageiros aplaudiram.**

— **Tudo em ordem! – gritou o motorista. Ele bateu no ônibus com o chapéu. – Todo mundo para dentro!**

— Pararam apenas para ele ver o fio sendo cortado. - Deméter disse espantada.

 **Quando já estávamos a caminho, comecei a me sentir como se tivesse pego uma gripe.**

 **Grover não parecia muito melhor. Estava tremendo e batendo os dentes.**

— **Grover?**

— **Sim?**

— **O que me diz?**

 **Ele enxugou a manga da camisa.**

— **Percy, o que você viu lá atrás, na banca de frutas?**

— **Você quer dizer, aquelas velhas? O que há com elas, cara? Elas não são como… a Sra. Dodds, são?**

 **A expressão dele era difícil de interpretar, mas tive a sensação de que as velhas da banca de frutas eram algo muito, muito pior do que a Sra. Dodds. Grover disse:**

— **Só me diga o que você viu.**

— **A do meio pegou uma tesoura e cortou o fio.**

— Espero que não seja o que estou pensando. - Hermes resmungou, Luke olhou para ele de canto.

 **Ele fechou os olhos e fez um gesto com os dedos parecido com o sinal-da-cruz, mas não era isso. Era outra coisa, algo um tanto… mais antigo.**

 **Ele disse:**

— **Você a viu cortar o fio?**

— **Sim. E daí? – Mas mesmo enquanto dizia isso, já sabia que era algo importante.**

— **Isso não está acontecendo – murmurou Grover. Ele começou a morder o dedão. – Não quero que seja como na última vez.**

— **Que última vez?**

— **Sempre na sexta série. Eles nunca passam da sexta.**

— Esse vai passar – Poseidon disse para ninguém em particular, os olhos desfocados.

— **Grover – chamei, porque ele estava realmente começando a me assustar – do que você está falando.**

— **Deixe que eu vá com você da estação do ônibus até sua casa. Prometa.**

 **Aquele me pareceu um pedido estranho, mas prometi.**

— **É uma superstição ou coisa assim? – perguntei.**

 **Nenhuma resposta.**

— Grover… aquele corte no fio. Significa que alguém vai morrer?

 **Ele olhou para mim com tristeza, como se já estivesse escolhendo o tipo de flores que eu gostaria de ter em meu caixão.**

Annabeth respirou fundo e fechou o livro, erguendo os olhos para o garoto loiro que parara ao seu lado, um dos garotos do futuro, estava sorrindo para ela. Annabeth entregou o livro para ele e foi para a sua mesa.

— Acho que seria uma boa opção nós comermos alguma coisa. - o garoto disse sorrindo para os campistas. - Vocês estão com uma cara de fome. Vocês estão liberados por agora. O almoço sai em uma hora.

— Conversem sobre esses capítulos, façam suas perguntas, nós estaremos aqui se vocês tiveram alguma pergunta. - Hazel disse.

— Lembramos apenas para vocês não matarem os Romanos, eles são campistas como vocês. - Annabeth disse levantando de seu lugar. - Romanos, a mesma coisa para vocês. Deem uma volta, conheçam o Acampamento. Se divirtam crianças.

Os campistas levantaram e esvaziaram o Pavilhão, os deuses continuaram por ali e os jovens do futuro se reuniram para conversar.

— O que a gente faz com a Senhora Jackson? - Piper perguntou. - Ela não pode ficar no mundo inferior para sempre.

— Eu mandei os primeiros capítulos para Hades e Perséfone, eles virão na hora certa com a Senhora Jackson. - Leo disse mexendo em seu cinto de ferramentas.

— Ótimo. - Percy encerrou o assunto. - Vamos curtir essa pequena folga, enquanto podemos. Annabeth e eu iremos até o lago de canoagem. - ele se afastou com a loira, as mãos unidas.

Cada um dos semideuses foi com seu par para algum lugar do Acampamento, Leo foi se aventurar um pouco no Bosque. Os deuses observaram eles se dispersarem em silêncio.

Então Zeus levantou e com um olhar irritado para o irmão ele se afastou. Ainda aguardava um pedido de desculpas pelo seu raio e a devolução do mesmo.

Poseidon suspirou se dirigindo ao seu chalé. Deveria reclamar seu filho, o mais rápido possível. Teria que enfrentar a fúria de Zeus pelo seu filho.


	5. Luke Castellan!

**Grover de repente perde as calças.**

Duas horas mais tarde todos se reuniram novamente no pavilhão para continuar a leitura. Desta vez era Piper que estava à frente com o livro em mãos, esperando todos se acalmarem para falar.

— Depois do nosso descanso, retornamos para a nossa leitura. - ela disse com um sorriso. - Quem vai ler o próximo capítulo? - olhou ao redor para os campistas, até que um levantou.

— Eu leio! - o campista disse.

— Muito bem. - ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao entregar o livro para ele. - Como é o seu nome?

— Luke.

Piper sentou e observou o garoto. Annabeth lhe contara a história de Luke e não era nada bonita.

 **Hora da confissão: descartei Grover assim que chegamos ao terminal rodoviário.**

— Isso não foi nada gentil garoto. - Hermes disse baixinho para Percy, ao seu lado.

— Eu sei. - o garoto respondeu no mesmo tom.

 **Eu sei, eu sei. Foi rude. Mas Grover estava me deixando fora de mim, me olhando como se eu fosse um homem-morto, murmurando: "por que sempre tem de ser na sexta série?"**

— Agora o sátiro pira. - Clarisse revirou os olhos.

 **Sempre que Grover ficava nervoso, sua bexiga entrava em ação, portanto não fiquei surpreso quando, assim que descemos do ônibus, ele me fez prometer que o esperaria e foi direto para o banheiro. Em vez de esperar, peguei minha mala, saí discretamente e tomei o primeiro táxi saindo do Centro.**

— **Cento e quatro Leste com a Primeira Avenida – falei ao motorista.**

— Não foi educado deixar o Grover sozinho. - Annabeth censurou.

 **Uma palavra sobre a minha mãe, antes que você a conheça.**

 **Seu nome é Sally Jackson e ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo, o que apenas prova minha teoria de que as melhores pessoas são as mais azaradas. Os pais dela morreram em um desastre de avião quando estava com cinco anos, e ela foi criada por um tio que não lhe dava muita bola. Queria ser escritora, assim passou o curso de ensino médio trabalhando e economizando dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade com um bom programa de oficinas literárias. Então o tio teve câncer e ela precisou abandonar a escola no último ano para cuidar dele. Depois que ele morreu, ela ficou sem dinheiro nenhum, sem família e sem diploma.**

— Coitadinha. - as filhas de Afrodite suspiraram juntas.

Luke olhou irritado para elas.

 **A única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu foi conhecer meu pai.**

— Conhecer um deus sempre é bom, meu caro campista. - Apolo disse com um sorriso enorme. - Principalmente se esse deus for eu.

Ártemis revirou os olhos para o irmão, mas, pelo menos, ele não estava flertando com suas caçadoras.

 **Não tenho nenhuma lembrança dele, apenas essa espécie de sensação calorosa, talvez o mais leve resquício de seu sorriso. Minha mãe não gosta de falar sobre ele porque isso a deixa triste. Ela não tem fotografias.**

 **Veja bem, eles não eram casados. Ela me contou que ele era rico e influente, e o relacionamento deles era um segredo. Então um dia ele zarpou pelo Atlântico em alguma jornada e nunca mais voltou.**

 **Perdido no mar, minha mãe me contou. Não morto. Perdido no mar.**

 **Ela vivia de trabalhos esporádicos, estudava à noite para tirar o diploma de ensino médio e me criou sozinha. Nunca se queixava ou ficava zangada. Nem uma só vez. Mas eu sabia que não era uma criança fácil.**

— Nenhum semi-deus é fácil. - Silena disse, recebendo um sorriso de concordância de Charles Beckendorf, o que a fez corar e desviar os olhos.

 **Acabou se casando com Gabe Ugliano, que foi simpático nos primeiros trinta segundos em que o conhecemos e depois mostrou quem realmente era, um imbecil de marca maior. Quando eu era pequeno apelidei-o de Gabe Cheiroso. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. O cara fedia a pizza de alho embolorada enrolada num calção de ginástica.**

— Percy, teu padrasto era mega nojento. - Hazel disse com uma careta.

 **Em nosso fogo cruzado, tornávamos a vida da minha mãe bem difícil. O modo como Gabe Cheiroso a tratava, o jeito como ele e eu nos relacionávamos… bem, um bom exemplo é minha chegada em casa.**

 **Entrei em nosso pequeno apartamento, esperando que minha mãe já tivesse voltado do trabalho. Em vez disso, Gabe Cheiroso estava na sala de estar, jogando pôquer com seus cupinchas. Na televisão, o canal de esportes estava no voluma máximo. Havia batatinhas e latas de cerveja espalhadas pelo tapete.**

 **Mal erguendo os olhos, ele disse com o cigarro na boca:**

— **Então você está em casa.**

— **Onde está a minha mãe?**

— **Trabalhando – disse ele. – Você tem alguma grana?**

 **E foi isso. Nada de Bem-vindo ao lar. Bom ver você. O que fez nos últimos seis meses? Gabe tinha engordado. Parecia uma morsa sem tromba com roupas de brechó. Tinha uns três fios de cabelo na cabeça, todos penteados por cima da careca, como se isso o deixasse bonito ou coisa assim.**

— Na verdade deixava mais nojento do que já era. - Percy disse com uma risada. Annabeth revirou os olhos para ele mas não disse nada. O homem realmente era nojento.

 **Era gerente do Hipermercado de Eletrônica, no Queens, mas passava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Não sei por que ainda não tinha sido demitido. Ele só fica recebendo o pagamento, gastando o dinheiro em charutos que me dão náuseas e em cervejas, é claro.**

 **Sempre cerveja. Toda vez que eu estava em casa ele esperava que eu lhe fornecesse fundos para jogar. Chamava isso de nosso "segredo de homem". Isto é, se eu contasse para minha mãe, ele me quebrava a cara.**

— Não se faz isso com uma criança. - Silena disse raivosa.

— **Não tenho grana nenhuma – falei.**

 **Ele ergue uma sobrancelha oleosa.**

 **Gabe era capaz de farejar dinheiro como um cão de caça, o que era surpreendente, já que seu próprio cheiro deveria encobrir qualquer outro.**

— **Você pegou um táxi no terminal de ônibus – disse ele. – Provavelmente pagou com uma nota de vinte. Recebeu seis ou sete dólares de troco. Alguém que espera viver embaixo deste teto deveria ser capaz de se sustentar. Estou certo, Eddie?**

 **Eddie, o síndico do prédio, olhou para mim com uma ponta de solidariedade.**

— **Vamos, Gabe – o garoto acabou de chegar.**

— **Estou certo? – repetiu Gabe.**

— Um mais nojento que o outro. - Silena franziu o nariz.

— **Tudo bem – falei. –Tirei um maço de dólares do bolso e joguei o dinheiro em cima da mesa. – Tomara que você perca.**

— **Seu boletim chegou, Geninho! – gritou ele às minhas costas. – Eu não ficaria tão metido!**

 **Bati a porta do meu quarto, que na verdade não era meu. Durante os meses de aulas era a "sala de estudos" de Gabe. Ele não "estudava" coisa nenhuma lá, exceto revistas de automóveis, mas adorava socar as minhas coisas no armário, largar as botas enlameadas** **no peitoril da janela e fazer o possível para deixar o lugar com cheiro de sua colônia detestável, charutos e cerveja choca.**

 **Larguei a mala em cima da cama. Lar doce lar.**

 **O cheiro de Gabe era quase pior que os pesadelos com a Sra. Dodds ou o som da tesoura daquela velha enrugada cortando o fio de lã.**

 **Mas assim que pensei naquilo, minhas pernas bambearam. Lembrei-me da expressão de pânico de Grover – como ele me fez prometer que não iria para casa sem ele. Um calafrio repentino me percorreu. Era como se alguém – alguma coisa – estivesse procurando por mim naquele momento, talvez subindo pesadamente a escada, com garras compridas e horrendas crescendo.**

 **Então ouvi a voz da minha mãe.**

— **Percy?**

 **Ela abriu a porta do quarto e meus medos se foram.**

— Vocês parecem bem ligados – Silena sorriu para o garoto. Ele deu um sorriso triste para ela.

 **A simples entrada de minha mãe no quarto já consegue me fazer sentir bem. Seus olhos brilham e mudam de cor com luz. O sorriso é quente como uma manta. Ela tem alguns poucos fios grisalhos misturados com os longos cabelos castanhos, mas nunca penso nela como uma pessoa velha. Quando me olha, é como se estivesse vendo todas as coisas boas em mim, nenhuma das ruins. Nunca a ouvi levantar a voz ou dizer uma palavra indelicada para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim ou Gabe.**

— **Ah, Percy. – Ela me abraçou apertado. – Eu não acredito. Você cresceu desde o Natal!**

 **O uniforme vermelho, branco e azul, da Doce América, tinha cheiro das melhores coisas do mundo: chocolate, alcaçuz e tudo o mais que ela vendia na doceria da Grande Estação Central. Tinha trazido para mim um belo saco de "amostras grátis", como sempre fazia quando eu ia para casa.**

— Eu queria uma mãe dessas. - um garoto na mesa de Hermes disse, seu tom de voz triste. Vários concordaram com ele.

 **Sentamos juntos na beirada da cama. Enquanto eu atacava os doces de mirtilo, ela passava a mão no meu cabelo e queria saber tudo o que eu não havia escrito nas cartas.**

 **Nada mencionou sobre o fato de eu ter sido expulso. Não parecia se importar com isso. Mas eu estava ok? Seu menininho estava bem?**

 **Eu disse a ela que estava me sufocando, pedi que desse um tempo e tal, mas, secretamente, estava feliz demais em vê-la.**

 **Do outro cômodo, Gabe berrou:**

— **Ei, Sally! Que tal um pouco de pasta de feijão, hein?**

 **Eu rangi os dentes.**

— Porco! - ouviu-se o grito revoltado.

 **Minha mãe é a mulher mais gentil do mundo. Deveria ter se casado com um milionário, não com um imbecil como Gabe.**

 **Por ela, tentei parecer otimista em relação aos meus últimos dias na Academia Yancy. Disse-lhe que não estava muito chateado com a expulsão. Dessa vez, conseguira durar quase o ano inteiro.**

 **Eu havia feito novos amigos. Tinha me saído muito bem em latim. E, honestamente, as brigas não tinham sido tão ruins como dissera o diretor. Eu tinha gostado da Academia Yancy. De verdade. Enfeitei tanto os acontecimentos do ano que quase convenci a mim mesmo. Comecei a ficar com a voz embargada só de pensar em Grover e no Sr. Brunner.**

 **Até Nancy Bobofit de repente não pareceu assim tão má.**

 **Até aquela excursão ao museu…**

— **O quê? – perguntou minha mãe. Seus olhos puxaram pela minha consciência, tentando arrancar os segredos. – Alguma coisa assustou você?**

— **Não, mamãe.**

 **Eu me senti mal por mentir, queria contar a ela sobre a Sra. Dodds e as três velhas com o fio de lã, mas achei que aqui ia parecer bobagem.**

 **Ela apertou os lábios. Sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não quis me pressionar.**

— **Tenho uma surpresa para você – disse ela. – Nós vamos à praia.**

 **Meus olhos se arregalaram.**

— **Montauk?**

— **Três noites… no mesmo chalé.**

— **Quando?**

 **Ela sorriu.**

— **Assim que eu me trocar.**

 **Mal pude acreditar. Minha mãe e eu não tínhamos ido a Montauk nos últimos dois verões porque Gabe dissera que não havia dinheiro suficiente.**

— Para uma viagem não tem dinheiro, mas para cerveja tem? - Ártemis perguntou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

 **Gabe apareceu no vão da porta e rosnou.**

— **Pasta de feijão, Sally. Você não ouviu?**

— Ela ouviu seu babaca nojento. - Clarisse berrou levantando.

Várias garotas levantaram revoltadas, a mãe do garoto não merecia ser tratada assim.

Na mesa principal Percy sorriu, lembrava da raiva que sentira naquele dia. Levantou em meio à bagunça e levantou os braços. Uma onda de água salgada e gelada caiu sobre os revoltados, fazendo-os parar a gritaria e olhar para o moreno de olhos arregalados.

— É melhor vocês sentarem e deixarem Luke terminar a leitura, senão sairemos daqui só semana que vem e eu não quero demorar muito aqui. - Percy disse para eles.

Todo sentaram, molhados e apavorados com o que aquele garoto fizera.

Na mesa de Zeus, o mestre dos raios olhava de cara amarrada para o garoto sentado ao lado de Hermes. Poseidon escondia um sorriso orgulhoso do homem que seu filho se tornaria.

 **Tive vontade de dar-lhe um soco, mas meus olhos encontraram os de minha mãe e entendi que ela estava me oferecendo um acordo: ser gentil com Gabe só um pouquinho. Só até ela estar pronta para ir para Montauk. Então sairíamos dali.**

— **Eu já estava a caminho, meu bem – ela falou a Gabe. – Estávamos só conversando sobre a viagem.**

 **Os olhos de Gabe se apertaram.**

— **A viagem? Você quer dizer que estava falando disso a sério?**

— **Eu sabia – murmurei. – Ele não vai nos deixar ir.**

— **É claro que vai – minha mãe disse calmamente. – Seu padrasto só está preocupado com o dinheiro. É tudo. Além disso – acrescentou – Gabriel não terá de se contentar com pasta de feijão. Vou fazer para ele uma pasta de sete camadas suficiente para todo o fim de semana. Guacamole. Creme azedo. Serviço completo.**

 **Gabe amaciou um pouco.**

— **Então esse dinheiro para viagem… vai sair do seu orçamento para roupas, certo?**

— **Sim, meu bem – disse minha mãe.**

— Já falei que ele é um babaca nojento? - Clarisse perguntou a ninguém em particular. Estava de braços cruzados, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e olhando para cima.

— Todo mundo sabe disso Clarisse. - Annabeth revirou os olhos.

— **E você não vai com meu carro para nenhum lugar, só vai usar na ida e na volta.**

— **Seremos muito cuidadosos.**

 **Gabe coçou seu queixo duplo.**

— **Talvez se você andar logo com essa pasta de sete camadas… E talvez se o garoto pedir desculpas por interromper meu jogo de pôquer…**

 **Talvez se eu chutar você no seu ponto sensível, pensei. E fizer você cantar com voz de soprano por uma semana.**

 **Mas os olhos da minha mãe me advertiram para não deixá-lo zangado.**

 **Por que ela aturava aquele cara? Eu quis gritar. Por que ela se importava com o que ele pensava?**

— **Desculpe – murmurei. – Sinto muito ter interrompido seu importantíssimo jogo de pôquer. Por favor, volte a ele agora mesmo.**

— Olha a ironia garoto! - Apolo exclamou animado. Estava começando a gostar do garoto.

Hermes e Ártemis reviraram os olhos para o deus que tinha um brilho dourado a seu redor.

 **Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram. O cérebro minúsculo provavelmente estava tentando detectar o sarcasmo na minha frase.**

— **Está bem, seja lá o que for – convenceu-se.**

 **E voltou para o jogo.**

— **Obrigada, Percy – minha mãe falou. – Depois que chegarmos a Montauk, vamos conversar sobre… o que quer que você tenha se esquecido de me contar, certo?**

 **Por um momento, pensei ter visto ansiedade nos olhos dela – o mesmo medo que vira em Grover na viagem de ônibus – como se minha mãe também tivesse sentindo um estranho calafrio no ar. Mas então o sorriso dela voltou e concluí que devia estar enganado. Ela despenteou meu cabelo e foi fazer a pasta de sete camadas para Gabe.**

 **Uma hora depois, estávamos prontos para partir.**

 **Gabe interrompeu o jogo de pôquer por tempo suficiente para me observar arrastando as malas da minha mãe para o carro. Ficou se queixando e se lamentando por ficar sem a comida dela – e mais importante, sem seu Camaro 78 – durante todo o fim de semana.**

— **Nem um arranhão nesse carro, Geninho – advertiu-me quando eu estava carregando a última mala. – nem um arranhãozinho.**

C **omo se eu fosse dirigir aos doze anos. Mas isso não importa para Gabe. Se alguma gaivota fizesse coco na pintura, ele arranjaria um jeito de me culpar.**

 **Observando-o voltar em seu passo desajeitado para o prédio, fiquei tão zangado que fiz uma coisa que não consigo explicar. Quando Gabe chegou à porta de entrada, fiz um gesto com a mão que tinha visto Grover fazer no ônibus, uma espécie de gesto para afastar o mal, a mão em garra sobre o coração e depois um movimento de empurrar na direção de Gabe.**

— Ele não fez isso. - Grover murmurou sacudindo a cabeça.

 **A porta de tela bateu tão forte que o acertou no traseiro e o mandou voando até a escada, como se tivesse sido disparado por um canhão. Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento, ou algum acidente maluco com as dobradiças, mas não fiquei lá tempo suficiente para descobrir.**

 **Entrei no Camaro e disse para minha mãe pisar fundo.**

— Agora foge do que fez? - Clarisse revirou os olhos.

— Eu não sabia o que fazia. - Percy disse irritado fazendo Hermes colocar a mão em seu ombro. Clarisse deu de ombros.

 **Nosso chalé alugado ficava na margem sul, lá na ponta de Long Island.**

— Pertinho do Acampamento. - um filho de Atena murmurou com seus botões.

 **Era uma pequena cabana de cor clara com cortinas desbotadas, quase enterrada nas dunas. Havia sempre areia nos lençóis e aranhas nos armários, e na maior parte do tempo o mar estava gelado demais para nadar.**

 **Eu adorava o lugar.**

 **Íamos lá desde que eu era bebê. Minha mãe ia ainda havia mais tempo. Ela nunca disse exatamente, mas eu sabia por que a praia era especial. Era o lugar onde conhecera meu pai.**

 **À medida que nos aproximávamos de Montauk, ela parecia ir ficando mais jovem, os anos de preocupação e trabalho desaparecendo do rosto. Os olhos ficavam da cor do mar.**

 **Chegamos lá ao pôr do sol, abrimos todas as janelas do chalé e passamos por nossa rotina de limpeza. Caminhamos pela praia, demos salgadinhos de milho às gaivotas e mascamos jujubas azuis, caramelos azuis e todas as outras amostras grátis que minha mãe pegara do trabalho.**

 **Acho que eu deveria explicar a comida azul.**

— Acho melhor mesmo!

 **Veja bem, Gabe uma vez disse à minha mãe que isso não existia. Eles tiveram uma discussão, que pareceu uma coisinha de nada na época. Mas, desde então, minha mãe fez tudo o que era possível comer em azul. Ela assava bolos de aniversários azuis. Batia vitaminas com mirtilos azuis. Comprava tortilhas de milho azul e levava para casa balas azuis da loja. Isso – junto com o fato de conservar o nome de solteira, Jackson, em vez de se chamar Sra. Ugliano – era prova de que ela não tinha sido totalmente domada por Gabe. Tinha uma inclinação para rebeldia, como eu.**

— Ela aprendeu com quem?

 **Quando escureceu, acendemos uma fogueira. Assamos o cachorro-quente e marshmallows. Minha mãe contou histórias sobre quando ela era criança, antes de os pais morrerem no acidente de avião. Contou-me sobre os livros que queria escrever um dia, quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente para largar a doceria.**

 **Finalmente, reuni coragem para perguntar sobre o que sempre me vinha à cabeça quando íamos a Montauk – meu pai. Os olhos dela ficaram cheios d'água. Imaginei que iria me contar as mesmas coisas de sempre, mas nunca me cansava de ouvi-las.**

— **Ele era gentil, Percy – ela contou. – Alto, bonito e forte. Mas gentil também. Você tem o cabelo dele, você sabe, e os olhos verdes.**

 **Mamãe pegou uma jujuba azul do saco de doces.**

— **Gostaria que ele pudesse vê-lo, Percy. Ficaria muito orgulhoso.**

— Não tenho dúvida disso. - Atena murmurou olhando para Poseidon.

 **Eu me perguntei como ela podia dizer aquilo. O que havia de tão bom a meu respeito? Um menino disléxico, hiperativo, com um boletim D+, expulso da escola pela sexta vez em seis anos.**

— Nós, deuses, não nos importamos com isso garoto. - hermes disse baixinho para o garoto ao seu lado.

— **Que idade eu tinha? – perguntei. – Quer dizer… quando ele se foi?**

 **Ela olhou para as chamas.**

— **Ele só ficou comigo por um verão, Percy. Bem aqui nesta praia. Neste chalé.**

— **Mas… ele me conheceu quando eu era bebê?**

— **Não, meu bem. Ele sabia que eu estava esperando um bebê, mas nunca o viu. Teve de partir antes de você nascer.**

 **Tentei conciliar o fato de que eu parecia me lembrar de… alguma coisa sobre meu pai.**

 **Uma sensação calorosa. Um sorriso.**

— Quebra o juramento e ainda visita o garoto. - Zeus resmungou para ele mesmo.

 **Sempre presumira que ele havia me visto quando bebê. Minha mãe nunca dissera exatamente isso, mas, ainda assim, eu achava que tinha acontecido. Saber agora que ele nunca me viu…**

 **Fiquei com raiva do meu pai. Talvez fosse bobagem, mas eu me ressenti por ele ter partido naquela viagem oceânica, por não ter tido coragem para se casar com minha mãe. Ele nos deixara e agora estávamos presos ao Gabe Cheiroso.**

— Não é culpa dele.

— **Você vai me mandar embora de novo? – perguntei a ela – para outro internato?**

 **Ela puxou um marshmallow do fogo.**

— **Eu não sei, meu bem. – Sua voz soou muito séria. – Acho… acho que teremos de fazer alguma coisa.**

— **Por que você não quer me ver por perto?**

 **Eu me arrependi das palavras assim que elas saíram.**

 **Os olhos de minha mãe ficaram marejados. Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força.**

— **Ah, Percy, não. Eu… eu preciso, meu bem. Para seu próprio bem. Eu tenho de mandar você para longe.**

 **Suas palavras me lembraram o que o Sr. Brunner tinha dito – que era melhor para mim deixar Yancy.**

— **Porque eu não sou normal? – perguntei.**

— **Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, Percy. Mas não se dá conta do quanto você é importante. Pensei que Yancy seria bastante longe. Pensei que você finalmente estaria em segurança.**

— **Em segurança de quê?**

— Monstros. - disse Will Solace. - Monstros que podem te matar a cada esquina.

 **Os olhos dela encontraram os meus, e me veio uma enxurrada de lembranças – todas esquisitas, assustadoras que sempre aconteciam, algumas que eu tentara esquecer.**

 **Na terceira série, um homem de capa de chuva preta me seguiu no recreio. Quando os professores ameaçaram chamar a polícia, ele foi embora resmungando, mas ninguém acreditou em mim quando contei que, embaixo do chapéu de aba larga, o homem tinha um olho só, bem no meio da testa.**

 **Antes disso – uma lembrança realmente antiga. Eu estava na pré-escola, e uma professora acidentalmente me pôs para dormir em um berço para dentro do qual uma cobra se arrastara. Minha mãe gritou quando foi me buscar e me encontrou brincando com uma cobra flácida cheia de escamas, que eu de algum modo conseguira estrangular até a morte com as minhas mãos gordinhas de bebê.**

 **Em cada uma das escolas, algo de horripilante acontecera, algo perigoso, e fui forçado a sair. Eu sabia que devia contar à minha mãe sobre as velhas na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds no museu de arte, sobre a estranha alucinação em que eu havia transformado a professora de matemática em pó com uma espada. Mas não consegui me forçar a contar. Tinha a sensação esquisita de que a notícia acabaria com nossa viagem a Montauk, e isso eu não queria.**

— Seria melhor contar de uma vez, Cabeça de Alga. - Annabeth disse revirando os olhos. - Dizer depois pode ser ruim. Muito ruim.

— **Tentei manter você tão perto de mim quanto pude – falou minha mãe. – Eles me disseram que isso era um erro. Mas só havia uma outra opção, Percy… o lugar para onde** **seu pai queria mandá-lo. E eu simplesmente… simplesmente não poderia aguentar ter de fazer isso.**

— **Meu pai queria que eu fosse para uma escola especial?**

— **Não uma escola – disse ela suavemente. – Um acampamento de verão.**

— O melhor Acampamento para alguém como nós. - um filho de Dionísio disse.

 **Minha cabeça estava girando. Por que meu pai – que nem sequer ficara por perto tempo suficiente para me ver nascer – teria falado com minha mãe sobre um acampamento de verão? E, se isso era tão importante, por que ela nunca mencionara antes?**

— **Desculpe, Percy – continuou ela ao ver a expressão em meus olhos – mas não posso falar sobre isso. Eu… eu não podia mandar você para aquele lugar. Significaria dizer adeus a você para sempre.**

— **Para sempre? Mas se é apenas um acampamento de verão…**

 **Ela se voltou para o fogo, e eu percebi pela sua expressão que, se fizesse mais perguntas, ela começaria a chorar.**

 **Naquela noite eu tive um sonho muito real.**

— Isso sempre acontece. - uma Caçadora disse assentindo com a cabeça.

 **Havia uma tempestade na praia, e dois belos animais, um cavalo-branco e uma águia dourada, estavam tentando matar uma ao outro à beira-mar. A águia mergulhou e fez um talho no focinho do cavalo com suas garras enormes. O cavalo empinou e escoiceou as asas da águia. Enquanto eles lutavam, o chão retumbou e uma voz monstruosa riu em algum lugar embaixo da terra, incitando os animais a lutarem arduamente.**

 **Corri até eles, sabendo que tinha de impedir que se matassem, mas eu corria em câmera lenta. Sabia que chegaria tarde demais. Vi a águia mergulhar, o bico apontado para os grandes olhos do cavalo, e gritei: Não!**

 **Acordei assustado.**

— Zeus e Poseidon estão em Guerra. - Ares deu um assobio animado.

 **Do lado de fora, havia realmente uma tempestade, o tipo de tempestade que racha árvores e derruba casas. Não havia nenhum cavalo nem águia na praia, somente relâmpagos que criavam uma falsa luz do dia e ondas de seis metros golpeando as dunas como artilharia.**

 **Com o trovão seguinte, minha mãe acordou. Ela sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados, e disse:**

— **Furacão.**

— A mulher até sabe o que está acontecendo. - Apolo comentou. - Gostei dela.

 **Eu sabia que aquilo era loucura. Nunca houve furacões em Long Island tão cedo no verão. Mas o oceano parecia ter esquecido isso. Por cima dos rugidos do vento, ouvi um bramido distante, um som furioso, torturado, que fez meus cabelos se arrepiarem.**

 **Depois um ruído muito mais próximo, como de malhos na areia. Uma voz desesperada – alguém gritando, esmurrando a porta do nosso chalé.**

 **Minha mãe pulou da cama de camisola e abriu a porta de um safanão.**

 **Grover estava lá, emoldurado no vão da porta contra um fundo de chuva torrencial. Mas ele não era… ele não era exatamente o Grover.**

— Ele sempre será o Grover de sempre, babaca. - Clarisse revirou os olhos.

— **Procurei a noite toda – arquejou ele. – O que você estava pensando?**

 **Minha mãe olhou para mim aterrorizada – não com medo de Grover, mas da razão de sua chegada.**

— **Percy – disse ela, gritando para se fazer ouvir mais alto que a chuva. – O que aconteceu na escola? O que você não me contou?**

 **Fiquei paralisado olhando para Grover. Não conseguia entender o que estava vendo.**

— **O Zeu kai alloi theoi! — gritou ele. – Está bem atrás de mim! Você não contou a ela?**

 **Eu estava chocado demais para registrar que ele acabara de praguejar em grego antigo, e eu tinha entendido perfeitamente. Estava chocado demais para me perguntar como Grover chegara ali sozinho no meio da noite. Porque Grover não estava usando calças – e onde deveriam estar as pernas dele… Onde deveriam estar as pernas dele…**

— Ele continua tendo pernas. - Dionísio cruzou os braços. - Só são pernas peludas.

 **Minha mãe olhou para mim com expressão severa e falou em um tom que jamais usara antes:**

— **Percy. Conte-me agora!**

 **Eu gaguejei algo sobre velhas senhoras na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds, e minha mãe ficou olhando para mim, o rosto mortalmente pálido aos clarões dos relâmpagos.**

— **Vão para o carro. Vocês dois. Vão!**

 **Grover correu para o Camaro – mas ele não estava exatamente correndo. Estava trotando, sacudindo seu traseiro peludo, e de repente sua história sobre um distúrbio muscular nas pernas fez sentido para mim. Entendi como ele podia correr tão depressa e ainda assim mancar quando andava.**

 **Porque onde deveriam estar seus pés não havia pés. Haviam cascos fendidos.**

— Obvio! - Apolo abriu um sorriso brilhante. - Ele é um sátiro.


	6. Clarisse La Rue!

**Minha mãe me ensina a tourear**

Clarisse pegou o livro das mãos de Luke e tomou o seu lugar com um brilho determinado no olhar. Porém, antes que pudesse começar a leitura um clarão branco brilhou por todo o pavilhão segando a todos e assim que diminuiu dois deuses estavam no meio do pavilhão. Na mesa principal, Percy se levantou e sorriu para os dois recém-chegados.

— Senhor Hades e Senhora Perséfone. - o garoto fez um gesto e duas cadeiras apareceram ao seu lado. - Temos lugares para vocês aqui. - ele disse, indicando as cadeiras. Enquanto os dois se acomodavam Percy olhou para Clarisse que observava a interação entre os três. - Pode começar a leitura Filha de Ares. Percy disse sorrindo para ela e sentando.

 **Arrancamos noite adentro por estradas rurais escuras. O vento golpeava o Camaro. A chuva açoitava o para-brisa. Eu não sabia como minha mãe conseguia ver alguma coisa, mas ela mantinha o pé no acelerador.**

 **Toda vez que um relâmpago produzia um clarão, eu olhava para Grover sentado ao meu lado no banco de trás e me perguntava se tinha ficado louco ou se ele estava usando algum tipo de calça felpuda. Mas não, o cheiro era o mesmo que eu lembrava das excursões do jardim de infância para o zoológico infantil – lanolina, como o de lã. O cheiro de um animal molhado de estábulo.**

 **Tudo o que pude dizer foi:**

– **Então, você e minha mãe… se conhecem?**

 **Os olhos de Grover moveram-se rapidamente para o espelho retrovisor, embora não houvesse carro nenhum atrás de nós.**

– **Não exatamente – ele respondeu. – Quer dizer, nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Mas ela sabia que eu estava observando você.**

– **Observando a mim?**

– **Estava de olho em você. Cuidando para que estivesse bem. Mas eu não estava fingindo ser seu amigo – acrescentou apressadamente. – Eu sou seu amigo.**

– **Ahn… o que é você, exatamente?**

– **Isso não importa neste momento.**

– **Não importa? Da cintura para baixo, o meu melhor amigo é um burro…**

— É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala garoto. - Dionísio disse, os olhos na lata a sua frente. - Os sátiros ficam ofendidos quando são chamados de burros.

 **Grover soltou um agudo e gutural:**

– **Bééééé!**

 **Eu já o tinha ouvido fazer aquele som antes, mas sempre achei que era um riso nervoso.**

 **Agora me dava conta de que era mais um berro irritado.**

– **Bode! – exclamou.**

– **O quê?**

– **Eu sou um bode da cintura para baixo.**

– **Você acaba de dizer que isso não importa.**

— É claro que importa, ainda mais para os sátiros. - o Sr. D revirou os olhos.

– **Béééé! Alguns sátiros poderiam escoiceá-lo por causa de tamanho insulto!**

– **Opa. Espere. Sátiros. Você quer dizer como… os mitos do Sr. Brunner?**

– **Aquelas velhas na banca de frutas eram um mito, Percy? A Sra. Dodds era um mito?**

– **Então você admite que havia uma Sra. Dodds!**

– **É claro.**

– **Então por que…**

– **Quanto menos você soubesse, menos monstros atrairia – disse Grover, como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente óbvio. – Nós pusemos a Névoa diante dos olhos humanos. Tínhamos esperanças de que você achasse que a Benevolente era uma alucinação. Mas não adiantou. Você começou a perceber quem você é.**

– **Quem eu… espere um minuto, o que você quer dizer?**

 **O estranho rugido ergueu-se novamente em algum lugar atrás de nós, mais perto do que antes. O que quer que estivesse nos perseguindo, ainda estava na nossa cola.**

– **Percy – minha mãe interrompeu – há muito a explicar e não temos tempo suficiente. Precisamos pôr você em segurança.**

– **Em segurança como? Quem está atrás de mim?**

— Só alguns monstros que querem te ver morto, é claro. - Miranda Gardiner disse da mesa de Deméter.

– **Ah, nada demais – respondeu Grover, obviamente ainda ofendido com o comentário sobre o burro. – Apenas o Senhor dos Mortos e alguns dos seus asseclas mais sedentos de sangue.**

— Grover! - Silena exclamou. - Não se diz uma coisa dessas, ainda mais quando está sendo perseguido.

– **Grover!**

– **Desculpe, Sra. Jackson. Poderia dirigir mais depressa, por favor?**

 **Tentei envolver minha mente no que estava acontecendo, mas não consegui. Sabia que aquilo não era um sonho. Eu não tinha imaginação. Jamais poderia sonhar algo tão estranho.**

— Sendo um semideus? - Ellis, da mesa de Ares deu de ombros. - Tudo é possível.

 **Minha mãe fez uma curva fechada para a esquerda. Desviamos para uma estrada mais estreita, passando com velocidade por casas de fazendas às escuras, colinas cobertas de árvores e placas que diziam "COLHA SEUS PRÓPRIOS MORANGOS" sobre cercas brancas.**

— Só porque a gente não pode plantar uvas. - Pollux, sentado ao lado de Dionísio murmurou. - Odeio morangos. - ele fez uma careta.

– **Onde estamos indo? – perguntei.**

– **Para o acampamento de verão de que falei. – A voz de minha mãe estava tensa; por mim, ela estava tentando não parecer assustada. – O lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo.**

– **O lugar para onde você não queria que eu fosse.**

– **Por favor, querido – implorou ela. – Isso já é bem difícil. Tente entender. Você está em perigo.**

– **Porque umas velhas senhoras cortaram um fio de lã.**

— Não são simples senhoras Cabeça de Alga. - Annabeth suspirou. - São as Parcas, elas definem o seu destino.

– **Aquilo não eram velhas senhoras – disse Grover. – Eram as Parcas. Você sabe o que significa… o fato de elas aparecerem na sua frente? Elas só fazem isso quando você está prestes a… quando alguém está prestes a morrer.**

— Ninguém vai morrer. - Silena afirmou. Beckendorf olhou para ela sorrindo.

– **Epa! Você disse "você".**

– **Não, eu não disse. Eu disse, "alguém".**

– **Você quis dizer "você". Ou seja, eu.**

– **Eu quis dizer você como quem diz "alguém". Não você, Percy, mas você, qualquer um.**

– **Meninos! – minha mãe interveio.**

— Parem, por favor. - Miranda concordou.

 **Ela puxou o volante com força para a direita e eu tive um vislumbre do vulto do qual ela se desviara – uma forma escura e ondulada, agora perdida na tempestade atrás de nós.**

– **O que foi aquilo? – perguntei.**

– **Estamos quase lá – disse minha mãe, ignorando a pergunta. – Mais um quilômetro e meio. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.**

— Vocês vão chegar! - Annabeth quicava no banco devido sua ansiedade.

Os irmão da garota encaravam ela como se estivesse doida. Silena, sentada ao lado da mãe na mesa de Afrodite sorria ao observar a garota.

 **Eu não sabia onde era lá, porém me vi inclinando-me para a frente na expectativa, querendo que chegássemos logo.**

 **Do lado de fora, nada havia além de chuva e escuridão – o tipo de campos vazios que a gente vê quando vai para o extremo de Long Island. Pensei na Sra. Dodds e no momento em que ela se transformou naquela coisa com dentes pontiagudos e asas de couro. Meus membros ficaram amortecidos de choque. Ela realmente não era humana. E pretendia me matar.**

— Aquela _coisa_ era uma Fúria, Jackson. - Clarisse revirou os olhos para o garoto, que lhe devolveu uma careta.

 **Então pensei no Sr. Brunner… e na espada que ele jogara para mim. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a Grover sobre aquilo, os pelos da minha nunca se arrepiaram.**

— Zeus vai aprontar. - Ártemis disse.

 **Houve um clarão ofuscante, um Bum! De fazer bater o queixo, e o carro explodiu.**

— Zeus! - Deméter exclamou horrorizada, os olhos arregalados.

— Já passou Deméter. - o deus revirou os olhos.

 **Lembro-me de ter me sentido sem peso, como se estivesse sendo esmagado, frito e lavado com uma mangueira, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Descolei minha testa do encosto do assento do motorista e disse:**

– **Ai.**

– **Percy! – gritou minha mãe.**

– Que preocupação.

– **Estou bem…**

– É claro que está. - Clarisse revirou os olhos.

 **Tentei sair do estupor. Eu não estava morto, o carro não explodira de verdade. Tínhamos caído em uma vala. As portas do lado do motorista estavam enfiadas na lama. O teto se abrira como uma casca de ovo e a chuva se derramava para dentro.**

 **Relâmpago. Era a única explicação. Tínhamos voado pelos ares, para fora da estrada. Ao meu lado no assento traseiro havia uma grande massa uniforme e imóvel.**

– **Grover!**

 **Ele estava caído de lado, com sangue escorrendo do canto da boca. Sacudi seu quadril peludo, pensando: Não! Mesmo que você seja metade animal de quintal, ainda é meu melhor amigo, e não quero que morra!**

 **Então ele gemeu:**

– **Comida – e eu soube que havia esperança.**

— Se Grover clama por comida então não precisa se preocupar. - Annabeth olhou para o sátiro com um sorriso afetuoso, que ele devolveu desanimado.

– **Percy – disse minha mãe – temos de…**

 **Ela titubeou.**

 **Olhei para trás. Num clarão de relâmpago, através do para-brisa traseiro salpicado de lama, vi um vulto andando pesadamente na nossa direção no acostamento da estrada.**

 **Aquela visão fez minha pele formigar. Era a silhueta de um sujeito enorme, como um jogador de futebol americano. Parecia estar segurando uma manta por cima da cabeça. A metade superior dele era volumosa e indistinta. As mãos erguidas davam a impressão de que ele tinha chifres.**

— Seria o… - Annabeth olhou para a mãe que assentiu.

Todos os filhos de Atena arregalaram os olhos com a possibilidade.

— Ele não vai sobreviver. - um deles cochichou.

— Ele já sobreviveu. - Annabeth respondeu no mesmo tom.

 **Engoli em seco.**

– **Quem é…**

– **Percy – minha mãe falou, extremamente séria – saia do carro.**

— Imediatamente. - Deméter concordou.

 **Ela se jogou contra a porta do lado do motorista. Estava emperrada na lama. Tentei a minha. Emperrada também. Desesperadamente, ergui os olhos para o buraco no teto. Poderia ser uma saída, mas as bordas estavam chiando e fumegando.**

— Não saia por ai babaca. - Ares disse revirando os olhos.

– **Saia pelo lado do passageiro! – minha mãe ordenou. – Percy, você tem de correr. Está vendo aquela árvore grande?**

– **O quê?**

— Queijo. - Connor Stoll sorriu.

 **Outro relâmpago clareou o lugar e pelo buraco fumegante no teto eu vi a árvore a que ela se referia: um enorme pinheiro, do tamanho de uma** **árvore** **de Natal da Casa Branca, no topo da colina mais próxima.**

– **Aquele é o limite da propriedade – minha mãe explicou. – Passe daquela colina e verá uma grande casa de fazenda no fundo do vale. Corra e não olhe para trás. Grite por ajuda. Não pare enquanto não chegar à porta.**

— É o melhor a ser feito. Uma boa estratégia. - Atena concordou.

– **Mamãe, você vem também.**

— Ela não pode entrar no Acampamento, Percy. - Grover murmurrou.

 **O rosto dela estava pálido, os olhos tristes como quando ela olhava para o oceano.**

– **Não! – gritei. – Você vem comigo. Ajude-me a carregar o Grover.**

– **Comiiida! – gemeu Grover, um pouco mais alto.**

 **O homem com a manta na cabeça continuou vindo em nossa direção, grunhindo e bufando. Quando ele chegou mais perto, percebi que não podia estar segurando uma manta acima da cabeça porque as mãos – enormes e carnudas – balançavam ao seu lado.**

— Eu não precisava dessa imagem na minha cabeça. - Travis Stoll disse com uma careta, o irmão dele concordou.

 **Não havia manta nenhuma. O que queria dizer que a massa volumosa e indistinta que era grande demais para ser sua cabeça** **…** **era a sua cabeça. E as pontas que pareciam chifres…**

– **Ele não nos quer – disse minha mãe. – Ele quer você. Além disso, não posso ultrapassar o limite da propriedade.**

— Ela sabe muita coisa. - Zeus resmungou.

— Ela vê através da Névoa. - Poseidon deu de ombros, um sorriso saudoso nos lábios.

Em sua mesa, Afrodite arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o sorriso do deus. Estava na cara que Poseidon ainda era apaixonado pela mortal.

– **Mas…**

– **Não temos tempo, Percy. Vá. Por favor.**

 **Então fiquei zangado – zangado com a minha mãe, com Grover, o bode, com a coisa chifruda que se movia pesadamente em nossa direção, de modo lento e calculado como… como um touro.**

 **Passei por cima de Grover e empurrei a porta, que se abriu para chuva.**

– **Nós vamos juntos. Venha, mãe.**

– **Eu já disse que…**

– **Mamãe! Eu não vou abandonar você. Ajuda aqui com Grover.**

— Lealdade é uma boa qualidade. - Afrodite disse distraída.

 **Não esperei pela resposta dela. Eu me arrastei para fora do carro, puxando Grover comigo. Ele era surpreendentemente leve, mas eu não poderia tê-lo carregado para muito longe se minha mãe não tivesse ido me ajudar.**

 **Juntos, pusemos os braços de Grover em nossos ombros e começamos a subir a colina aos tropeções, com o capim molhado na altura de cintura.**

 **Ao olhar de relance para trás, tive minha primeira visão clara do monstro. Tinha facilmente mais de dois metros, e os braços e pernas pareciam algo saído da capa de uma revista. Músculos – bíceps e tríceps saltados e mais um monte de outros ceps, todos estufados como bolas de beisebol embaixo de uma pele cheia de veias. Ele não usava roupas, a não ser a cueca – branquíssima, da marca Fruit of the Loom – o que teria sido engraçado não fosse o fato de a parte superior de seu corpo ser tão assustadora. Pelos marrons e grossos começavam na altura do umbigo e iam ficando mais espessos à medida que chegavam aos ombros.**

 **Seu pescoço era uma massa de músculos e pelos que levavam à enorme cabeça, que tinha um focinho tão comprido quanto meu braço, narinas ranhentas com um reluzente anel de bronze, olhos pretos cruéis e chifres – enormes chifres preto-e-branco com pontas que você não conseguiria fazer nem num apontador elétrico.**

 **Reconheci o monstro muito bem. Tinha sido uma das primeiras histórias que o Sr. Brunner nos contara. Mas ele não podia ser real.**

— Todos os monstros são reais. - Luke disse baixinho da messa de Hermes.

 **Pisquei os olhos para desviar a chuva.**

– **Aquele é…**

– **O filho de Pasífae – respondeu minha mãe. – Gostaria de ter sabido antes o quanto desejavam matar você.**

– **Mas ele é o Mino…**

– **Não pronuncie o nome – advertiu ela. – Os nomes têm poder.**

— Muito poder. - Apolo concordou.

 **O pinheiro ainda estava longe demais – pelo menos cem metros colina acima.**

 **Dei outra olhada para trás.**

— Não faz isso garoto. - Apolo gemeu. - Nunca olhe para trás.

 **O homem-touro se curvou por cima de nosso carro, olhando pelas janelas – não exatamente olhando. Era mais como farejar, fuçar. Eu não sabia muito bem por que ele se dava a esse trabalho, já que estávamos a apenas quinze metros de distância.**

– **Comida? – gemeu Grover.**

– **Shhh – fiz eu. – Mamãe, o que ele está fazendo? Não está nos vendo?**

– **Sua visão e sua audição são péssimas. Ele se orienta pelo cheiro. Mas vai perceber onde estamos logo, logo.**

 **Como que na deixa, o homem-touro bramiu de raiva. Ele agarrou o Camaro de Gabe pela capota rasgada, o chassi rangia e gemia. Ergueu o carro acima da cabeça e atirou-o na estrada. Aquilo se chocou contra o asfalto molhado e deslizou em meio a uma chuva de fagulhas por cerca de quinhentos metros antes de parar. O tanque de gasolina explodiu.**

 **Nem um arranhão, lembrei-me de Gabe dizendo.**

— Acho que já era. - Travis Stoll disse divertido.

 **Oops.**

– **Percy. Quando ele nos vir, vai atacar. Espere até o último segundo, depois saia do caminho. Ele não consegue mudar de direção muito bem quando já está atacando. Você entendeu?**

— sim senhora. - Percy concordou, os olhos tristes.

– **Como você sabe tudo isso?**

– **Estou preocupada com um ataque há muito tempo. Devia ter esperado por isso. Fui egoísta, mantendo você perto de mim.**

– **Mantendo-me perto de você? Mas…**

 **Com outro bramido de raiva, o homem-touro começou a subir pesadamente a colina.**

 **Tinha-nos farejado.**

 **O pinheiro estava a apenas mais alguns metros, mas a colina estava cada vez mais íngreme e escorregadia, e Grover ficava mais pesado.**

 **O homem-touro se aproximava. Mais alguns segundos e estaria em cima de nós.**

 **Minha mãe devia estar exausta, mas carregou Grover.**

– **Vá, Percy! Vá sozinho! Lembre-se do que eu disse.**

— Quíron poderá ajudar. - Will Solace concordou.

 **Eu não queria me separar, mas tive a sensação de que ela estava certa – era nossa única chance. Pulei para esquerda, virei-me e vi a criatura avançando em minha direção. Os olhos pretos brilhavam de ódio. Fedia a carne podre.**

Diante dessa fala todo o acampamento fez uma careta de nojo.

 **Ele inclinou a cabeça e atacou, aqueles chifres afiados como navalhas apontados diretamente para o meu peito.**

 **O medo no meu estômago me deu vontade de disparar, mas isso não daria certo. Eu jamais poderia correr mais que aquela coisa. Então fiquei parado e, no último momento, saltei para o lado.**

 **O homem-touro passou por mim a toda como um trem de carga, depois bramiu de frustração e se virou, mas dessa vez não contra mim, mas contra minha mãe, que estava acomodando Grover sobre a grama.**

Poseidon olhou para seu filho, espremido entre tantos na messa de Hermes, e sorriu. Estava chegando a hora de reclamar seu filho.

 **Tínhamos chegado ao topo da colina. Embaixo, do outro lado, pude ver um vale, bem como minha mãe dissera, e as luzes de uma casa de fazenda tremeluzindo amarelas através da chuva. Mas estava a oitocentos metros de distância. Nunca conseguiríamos chegar lá.**

 **O homem-touro roncou, escavando o chão. Ficou olhando para minha mãe, que recuava lentamente colina abaixo, de volta para estrada, tentando afastar o monstro de Grover.**

— Tem que admitir que ela é corajosa. - Dionísio disse para Zeus.

– **Corra, Percy! Não posso passar daqui. Corra!**

 **Mas fiquei lá parado, paralisado de medo, enquanto o monstro a atacava. Ela tentou sair de lado, como me dissera para fazer, mas o monstro tinha aprendido a lição. Jogou a mão para frente e agarrou-lhe o pescoço quando ela tentou escapar. Ele a ergueu enquanto ela lutava, chutando e dando murros no ar.**

– **Mamãe!**

— Ah não. - Silena cobriu a boca com as mãos, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Clarisse respirou fundo, tentando conter as próprias lágrimas e continuou a leitura, a voz tremeluzente.

 **Então, com um rugido furioso, o monstro fechou os punhos em volta do pescoço da minha mãe e ela se dissolveu diante dos meus olhos, fundindo-se em luz, uma forma dourada tremeluzente, como uma projeção holográfica. Houve um clarão ofuscante, e ela simplesmente… se foi.**

— HADES! - Poseidon berrou encarando o deus dos mortos que se encolhia diante da fúria nos olhos do deus dos mares.

— Poseidon! - Zeus levantou, os olhos sobre o irmão que começava a brilhar. - Se acalma e senta para terminarmos a leitura.

— Eu não vou me acalmar enquanto Hades não devolver a Sally. - Poseidon berrou, o tridente aparecendo em suas mãos.

— Tem que se acalmar irmão. - Zeus disse calmamente. - Antes que assuma sua verdadeira forma e mate todos os semideuses.

— Como assim devolver? - Percy perguntou levantando da mesa de Hermes, os olhos no brilhante deus dos mares. - Ela morreu.

— Não garoto. - o deus respondeu, ficando mais calmo ao encarar o filho. - Ela não está morta. - ele voltou sua atenção ao irmão. - Devolva-a Hades. Agora.

— Por que eu faria isso? - Hades retrucou.

— Por que não quer morrer? - Poseidon replicou irônico.

Hades foi para cima do irmão, mas antes que pudessem sequer se tocar as chamas do braseiro queimaram mais altas e quentes, fazendo os dois irmãos pararem e olharem para a garota na frente das chamas, as mãos na cintura.

— Poseidon, pare! - ela disse, os olhos em chamas. - Hades, traga Sally.

— Mas… - Hades tentou retrucar.

— _Agora_ Hades. - a menina mandou, os olhos queimando.

Hades suspirou e fez um gesto com a mão. Sally Jackson apareceu em uma chuva de ouro na frente de Poseidon, olhando em volta. Seu olhar encontrou Percy à mesa de Hermes e ela sorriu.

— Percy. - ela suspirou antes de desmaiar.

Poseidon pegou a mulher nos braços e correu com ela para a Casa Grande, chamando por Apolo, que seguiu o deus com um suspiro.

Percy estava paralisado, encarando o lugar onde antes sua mãe estivera, os olhos arregalados.

— Bem, acho que está na hora de uma pausa. - Percy disse da mesa principal, encarando sua versão mais nova. - Por que não vai atrás deles, garoto? - disse para ele.

O garoto acordou do transe e disparou para a Casa Grande aos tropeços. Sua mãe estava viva. Viva e bem. Parou derrapando na varanda da casa, o garoto loiro que seguira Poseidon estava na porta de braços cruzados e expressão fechada, observando-o se aproximar lentamente.

— Onde minha mãe está? - Percy perguntou.

— Segundo quarto a esquerda. - ele respondeu e se afastou para que o garoto pudesse passar. - Ela está bem, mas precisa descansar.

— Obrigado. - Percy disse com gratidão, o garoto assentiu e quando Percy se virou sumiu em meio a um fogo dourado.

Percy respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do quarto. Sua mãe estava sentada na cama, conversando com o deus dos mares e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Mãe? - o garoto chamou. Sally se virou e sorriu abrindo os braços.

O garoto não perdeu tempo e abraçou-a. Estava feliz por ter sua mãe de volta. Sem perceber, as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelas bochechas, tamanha a emoção. Sally acariciava seus cabelos com ternura, os olhos fechados e um sorriso feliz. Poseidon observava de sua cadeira, com um pequeno sorriso e um brilho nos olhos verdes.

— Percy. - Sally chamou apartando o abraço e encarando os olhos verdes de seu filho. - Eu quero que conheça alguém. - o garoto assentiu secando as lágrimas. Sally sorriu por cima de seu ombro, e com um aceno de cabeça fez Poseidon se aproximar deles. - Percy este é Poseidon, deus dos mares. - ela fez com que o garoto ficasse de frente para o homem e sorriu com os braços nos ombros do filho. Os dois estavam de pé ao lado da cama. - E seu pai.

— Mas a senhora me disse que meu pai estava perdido no mar. - o garoto retrucou, encarando o deus.

— Sim. - Sally respondeu, os olhos nunca deixando o rosto do homem que lhe dera o maior presente de sua vida. - Por que Poseidon _mora_ no mar, querido.

— É um prazer finalmente lhe conhecer direito Perseu. - Poseidon sorriu.

Assim que abriu a boca para responder a porta abriu e uma garota entrou. Seus olhos prateados brilharam quando registraram a cena.

— Tio, estamos esperando por vocês para terminar a leitura do capítulo. - ela anunciou.

— Obrigado Ártemis. - Poseidon respondeu. - Já estamos indo.

Ártemis fez um aceno com a cabeça e se virou, fechando a porta silenciosamente ao sair.

— É melhor irmos. - o deus disse após um momento de silêncio. Fez um gesto para Percy ir na frente e pegou a mão de Sally, seguindo o filho.

Na varanda, Poseidon colocou uma mão livre no ombro do filho e o fez virar.

— Perseu, quero que se sente à mesa de Hermes quando chegarmos no Pavilhão. - o deus disse sério.

— Eu não devia sentar à mesa de meu pai divino? - o garoto perguntou, a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Até que eu lhe reclame você sentará em Hermes. - Poseidon respondeu.

— E minha mãe? - o garoto perguntou.

— Ficará comigo. - o deus disse lançando um breve sorriso para Sally.

O garoto não teve escolha a não ser concordar, então seguiram seu caminho. Quando chegaram ao Pavilhão, Clarisse já estava na frente com o livro em mãos, esperando para ler. Percy voltou para seu lugar na mesa de Hermes. Poseidon e Sally, sob o olhar raivoso de Zeus, sentaram à mesa de Poseidon. Afrodite tinha um sorriso no rosto ao olhar para os dois e parecia satisfeita com alguma coisa.

Piper observou todos sentados e prestando atenção em Clarisse, então sorriu e fez um sinal para que a garota continuasse a leitura de onde tinha parado, Clarisse assentiu e séria, voltou à leitura.

– **Não!**

 **A raiva substituiu o medo. Uma nova força ardeu em meus membros – a mesma onda de energia que me veio quando a Sra. Dodds mostrou as garras.**

 **O homem-touro foi na direção de Grover, que estava deitado na grama, indefeso. O monstro se curvou, fungando meu melhor amigo como se estivesse prestes a erguê-lo dali e fazê-lo se dissolver também.**

 **Eu não podia permitir aquilo.**

 **Tirei minha capa de chuva vermelha.**

– **Ei! – gritei, agitando a capa e correndo para um lado do monstro. – Ei, estúpido! Monte de carne moída!**

— Não faça isso. - Will resmungou colocando as mãos no rosto.

 **Raaaarrrrr!**

 **O monstro virou-se para mim sacudindo seus punhos carnudos.**

 **Eu tive uma ideia – uma ideia boba, porém melhor do que nada. Encostei as costas no grande pinheiro e agitei a capa vermelha na frente do homem-touro, pensando em pular fora do caminho no último momento.**

 **Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.**

— É claro que não. - um filho de Ares resmungou revirando os olhos.

 **O homem-touro atacou depressa demais, os braços estendidos para me agarrar qualquer que fosse o lado para onde eu tentasse me esquivar.**

 **O tempo começou a passar mais devagar.**

— Isso é bom quando se é um semi-deus. - Will Solace disse distraido.

 **Minhas pernas travaram. Eu não podia pular para o lado, assim saltei direto para cima, usando a cabeça da criatura como trampolim, girei o corpo no ar e caí sobre seu pescoço.**

 **Como eu fiz aquilo? Não tive tempo para descobrir.**

 **Um milissegundo depois a cabeça do monstro chocou-se contra a árvore e o impacto quase fez meus dentes saltarem da boca.**

— Cuidado para não acabar sem dentes, babaca. - Clarisse interrompeu a leitura para olhar irônica para Percy.

 **O homem-touro cambaleou de um lado para outro tentando se livrar de mim. Segurei com força em seus chifres para não ser arremessado. Os trovões e os relâmpagos ficavam mais fortes. A chuva caía em meus olhos. O cheiro de carne podre queimava minhas narinas.**

— Nojento. - Silena fez uma careta.

 **O monstro se sacudia e corcoveava como um touro de rodeio. Poderia simplesmente ter chegado para trás e me esmagado completamente na árvore, mas eu começava a perceber que aquela coisa só tinha uma direção: para frente.**

— Alguns monstros podem ser burros. - deu de ombros um dos garotos sentados à mesa de Hermes.

 **Enquanto isso, Grover começou a gemer na grama. Quis gritar para ele ficar calado, mas do jeito que estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, se eu abrisse a boca deceparia minha própria língua com uma mordida.**

– **Comida! – Grover gemeu.**

 **O homem-touro virou-se para ele, escavou o chão novamente e se preparou para atacar.**

 **Pensei em como ele havia espremido a vida para fora de minha mãe, como a fizera desaparecer num clarão de luz, e a raiva me abasteceu como um combustível de alta potência. Agarrei um dos chifres com ambas as mãos e puxei para trás com toda a minha força. O monstro se retesou, soltou um grunhido de surpresa, e então… plec!**

— Ai. - Connor Stoll colocou as mãos na cabeça com uma careta.

 **O homem-touro berrou e me atirou pelos ares. Aterrissei de costas na grama. Minha cabeça bateu contra uma pedra. Quando me sentei, minha visão estava embaçada, mas eu tinha um chifre nas mãos, um osso partido do tamanho de uma faca.**

 **O monstro atacou.**

— Uso o chifre como uma arma. - Annabeth disse praticamente pulando em seu lugar.

 **Sem pensar, rolei para o lado e me levantei de joelhos. Quando ele passou a toda velocidade, enterrei o chifre quebrado bem na lateral de seu corpo, logo abaixo da caixa torácica peluda.**

— Boa garoto! - um filho de Ares disse sorrindo.

 **O homem-touro urrou em agonia. Debateu-se, rasgando o peito com suas garras, e depois começou a se desintegrar – não como minha mãe, em um clarão dourado, mas como areia se esfarelando, carregada pelo vento aos pedaços para longe, do mesmo modo como a Sra. Dodds se desintegrara.**

 **O monstro se fora.**

— Claro que ele se foi. - Dionísio revirou os olhos entediado. - Ele foi morto.

 **A chuva tinha parado. A tempestade ainda rugia, mas somente à distância. Eu cheirava a gado e meus joelhos tremiam. Minha cabeça parecia que ia se partir ao meio. Estava fraco, assustado e tremia de tristeza. Acabara de ver minha mãe se desvanecer. Queria me deitar e chorar, mas havia Grover, precisando de minha ajuda, portanto consegui erguê-lo e descer cambaleando para o vale em direção às luzes da casa. Eu estava chorando, chamando minha mãe, mas me agarrei a Grover – eu não ia deixá-lo partir.**

Grover deu um sorriso agradecido a Percy. Gostava do garoto. Ele tinha algo especial.

 **Minha última lembrança é ter desmaiado numa varanda de madeira, olhando para um ventilador de teto que girava acima de mim, mariposas voando em volta de uma luz amarela, e as expressões austeras e familiares de um homem barbudo e uma menina bonita, com cabelos loiros encaracolados como os de uma princesa. Os dois olharam para mim e a menina disse:**

– **É ele. Tem de ser.**

— Ele quem? - um dos adolescentes do futuro perguntou confuso.

— Ninguém Leo. - Annabeth, sentada ao seu lado respondeu. Estava com o olhar focado na figura de sua mãe.

— Mas… - o garoto tentou falar.

— Não importa. - Annabeth cortou-o.

Leo calou-se e cruzou os braços, mas não desistiria.

– **Silêncio, Annabeth – pediu o homem. – Ele ainda está consciente. Traga-o para dentro.**

— Isso Annabeth, leve-o para dentro. - Leo disse com um sorriso malicioso.

— Não começa Leo. - a garota revirou os olhos para ele.

Contendo uma risada, Percy se levantou e olhou para todos os campistas que aguardavam por mais leitura.

— Vocês podem relaxar. - ele disse. - Nós daremos um tempo para vocês refletirem sobre o que escutaram até agora. Treinem um pouco, nadem. Aproveitem para conversar. Façam o que quiserem. - Ele baixou os olhos para sua namorada e sorriu. - Nós estaremos aqui para esclarecer qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham.

Percy imediatamente pulou de seu lugar à mesa de Hermes e foi encontrar sua mãe.

Zeus saiu do pavilhão tempestuosamente, odiando ver seu irmão interagindo com a mulher mortal. Ficaria no seu chalé até que a leitura dos livros recomeçasse. Afrodite sorriu para o casal e acompanhou seus filhos e filha até o chalé, inúmeras ideias girando em sua mente.

Poseidon ignorava os deuses e semideuses que encaravam ao sair, tinha olhos apenas para as duas pessoas que estavam abraçadas.

Era só o que importava.


End file.
